Changes
by Jinxblog
Summary: When a horrible incident in the village happens, Naruto is asked to leave. After training in the shadows, joining a feared organization, and 6 years later, his plan is about to be set in motion. It will no doubt, change the world. NaruX? revealed later
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! A few notes before the story starts.**

**SPOILERS!!!! Oh, there will be a ton of spoilers for those of you who are not up-to-date with the manga. I read the new chapter every week and I plan on using the original character names. (like the ones Kishi uses.)**

**I LIVE off of REVIEWS!!! The more there are, the faster and better I write! SO REVIEW! If you take the time out to read this story, at least leave a comment please.**

**This is a prologue-ish chapter, since it sort of ends like one, but the next one…well…I'll let you find out.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Naruto…but I wished I did…**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!**

* * *

**  
**

_A single man bends at the world,_

_But, a group stands and does not break._

* * *

The rising sun gave birth to a new day, its bright rays dispersed the remaining, fleeting shadows of night, and slowly crept its way into the room of a certain kunoichi. It warmed her bed and covers and, ultimately, forced her to get up. Groaning, she slumped out of bed and dragged her feet to the shower. The cold water shocked her body, but on the plus side, woke her up. After drying her hair, putting on some clean clothes, and grabbing a quick breakfast, she was on her way.

She gathered up her things and silently thought to herself. _"Okay is there anything I need to bring to Tsunade-sama?_" Convinced that there wasn't, she headed for the door. She was just about the close it, when the date on the calendar caught her eye. Her mood instantly dropped into a deep sadness. She slowly walked over toward the calendar, and tenderly placed her hand over the date. "_Do not worry…I have not forgotten about you, and I'll do everything I can to bring you back._" She let her hand slide and walked out the door without making a sound.

* * *

A slight knocking on the door disturbed Tsunade from her never-ending pile of paperwork. 

"Come in." She demanded. Slowly the door opened and Sakura walked in, an odd look of sadness in her eyes. "Oh, good morning Sakura, what brings you here? Your training under me is over…"

"I'm here for my mission Tsunade-sama, or have you forgotten?" Sakura smiled, but it was obviously forced.

"Oh yes." Tsunade reached for a folder on her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "This request came in earlier yesterday. Although the instructions are pretty clear-cut, it is an A ranked mission. Apparently, a small city on the eastern side of Lightning Country is having a bit of trouble with a group of rouge ninjas. You are to find out who they are and exterminate the problem."

"Hold on, how come the Cloud Village isn't dealing with this?"

"That's what I thought, but maybe its one of their own ninjas." Tsunade shrugged.

"That's still not a good reason."

"Well…they are paying quite well for this…" Sakura shot her former mentor a mad glance.

"And, if this is an A ranked mission dealing with what could be a very powerful enemy, why are you only sending one person? A full squad would be much better suited…" Tsunade sighed and unconsciously re-arranged a few papers on her desk.

"Konoha has been receiving a lot of missions lately dealing with rouge ninjas causing problems. Most of the Leaf shinobi have been sent off to deal with problems similar to this one." Sakura thought for a moment and then widen her eyes in realization.

"Tsunade-sama! If what you say is true then," Sakrua spoke urgently as if she couldn't get the words out fast enough. "Someone could be planning-"

"An attack on Konoha." Tsunade finished up. "Yes, I thought about that possibility after receiving the fifth mission like this one. I sent out small groups of highly skilled Jounin to be safe for the first ones, but when they returned, they said the mission was a lot easier then they expected. They even said it could have been ranked as a B mission…Then I began to think that either the number of rouge ninja is on the rise or, whoever is planning this wants to catch us off guard and is using the rouge ninja attacks to draw shinobi away from the village. And by having the rouge ninjas weaker than we thought, they hope I will send less numbers of shinobi on each mission and-" This time, it was Sakura who finished the sentence.

"And pick us off, one by one…" Tsunade looked at her former student and nodded. "But, if that is true then why are you sending only one person? If you do that, you'd just be falling into their trap!" Tsunade turned around in her chair, facing the window.

"I know something is going to happen on this mission." Tsunade said this with an eerie seriousness. Sakura wondered what she was talking about and was just about to ask "how" when Tsunade responded. "I won the lottery today."

Sakura was even more puzzled then before. "_What is she talking about?_"

"Maybe you don't know what this implies but," Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing. "The last time I won this big was when Orochimaru showed up and attacked me and Jiraiya and when Gaara was kidnapped. It may sound like I'm sending you out on a suicide mission, but I have my reasons for only sending you. You're smart, you're a medical ninja, you're precise chakra control is above a normal Jounin, and, finally, you were trained by me. Sakura, I have complete faith in you, so don't you dare die on me!" Sakura smiled at Tsunade's words but it didn't last long.

"Hai…" She turned and walked towards the door.

"Sakura." She stopped at the sound of her name; her hand was already on the doorknob, but she didn't turn around. "Something is bothering you." Tsunade put her elbows on her desk and rested her head on her intertwined fingers as she waited for an answer.

The date on the calendar flashed in Sakura's mind and in a low voice, she replied with one simple sentence. "Another year has gone by." And with that, Sakura left the room.

* * *

So, there you have it. 

REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Destined Meeting

Hello, I'm back! I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO REDO THIS CHAPTER!

This chapter is dedicated to: **kalasad, mehcynda, STALKER ROFL (my wonderful anonymous reviewer!), Hinata0321, and naruto857!!!**

You all get FREE COOKIES!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto….plain and simple.

"Talking."

"_Thinking."_

"**Kyuubi talking."**

"_**Kyuubi thinking."**_

This goes for the rest of this fanfic unless I say otherwise! (just because don't I want to keep posting this for every chapter.)

I think that's all…REVIEW!

* * *

After leaving the Hokage's office, Sakura made her way around the peaceful village. The ground sped below her as she jumped from roof to roof, a front flip here and there but nothing too fancy. Her feet made a continual "tack" against the red rooftops as she looked around her. The array of colors from the buildings and people walking about mixed with the cool colors of the sky and warm colors of the sun to make a beautiful yet skewed rainbow. In all these years, Sakura failed to notice the sweet serenity and outward beauty of her home. Maybe it was the constant reminder of her duties at the hospital, or the thoughts of her first love; maybe even thoughts about the noisy ninja she had grown to accept and cared for filled, and thus clouded, her mind. But, her daydreaming was cut short as she reached the village gates. Adding a bit of chakra to her jump, she flew through them and disappeared into the forest undergrowth; leaving behind the village, that, as she finally realized, she didn't really know.

Only her thoughts kept her company in the empty forest. "_It will take about a full week to reach the city Tsunade was talking about._" Sakura looked around her. She looked at the passing trees, the bugs that filled the air with their sweet, harmonious melody, the rolling clouds and the innocent blue sky above, and the bright sun that shined its life-giving light on the green Earth below. But yet, she felt a growing hole of nothingness inside of her. "_It's so loney here." _She sighed, but alas, no one heard her. _"Such is the life of a shinobi._" This had become her motto in the past years. Somehow, putting all the blame on "the life of a shinobi" made her burdens, less heavy.

* * *

Six people gathered in an empty cave on a cliff side in an unknown location. They wore matching clothes and made a circle around a dimly lit candle on a waist-high stand. If anyone was nearby, they probably would have felt the strength of their chakra and head in the opposite direction. The light of the tiny candle illuminated the room slightly, but not enough to light up their faces. The flame flicked around the air, as if it was dancing an ancient ritual when the evident leader of the group spoke in a deadly commanding tone.

"Have any of you made progress in locating the Shichibi?" His eyes jumped from one person to the next, searching for any answers in their faces or sudden movements that gave away what they were trying to hide. Silence followed until one of them was brave enough to break the silence.

"Finding this one is proving to be a lot harder then the other ones." He tried to say this in a calm tone, but the leader caught his stutter on the word 'harder'. The speaker silently cursed himself for being the one to be the bearer-of-bad-news.

"Really," The leader turned his attention to the one who was unlucky enough to give the bad news. "How so, Kisame?"

"Well, it's usually easy to gather information with Zetsu over here," Kisame gestured to his right to a man who resembled Venus flytrap. "With him being able to be almost everywhere at once, but it seems like no one has ever even seen the Shichibi. None of us can even pick up subtle traces of its chakra…" He let the sentence fall, as if out of shame, and hoped that his honesty would make up for the group's failure. The rest of the group seemed to inwardly cringe when their leader narrowed his eyes at them. But one sentence rang through their heads and made them stand up against the death glare: NEVER show weakness.

"We are running out of time. I was even forced to put the next step of our plan in action before we found all the Bijuu. We have to begin the elimination process, now." He looked around at the people surrounding him. His next words were of the utmost importance and he wanted to make sure they all were paying attention. "Konoha has received another of our fake missions. This time, it is to Lightning Country. It's time to begin cutting down their forces." The leader looked directly in front of him, the person he was looking at had their eyes closed, but seemed to know he was being addressed. "Since you are the newest member, I'll leave the job of killing the shinobi Konoha sent, to you." The newest member opened his eyes, revealing that they were red with demonic eye slits in place of a regular pupil.

"Hai." Was all that he said and with that, all the people gathered blurred out of view.

* * *

_(Nagiboshi, city in Lightning Country, one week later) _

Sakura checked her map for the second time, making sure this was the exact location. After confirming that is was, she stepped out from the forest and surveyed the city below her. The sun hit it perfectly so that it gleamed and sparkled like a shining jewel. She lifted her hand to her eyes to block out the sun's light. After a few moments of standing there, she proceeded to make her way into the city and onto the rooftops where she got an even more amazing view of the city.

"_Sugoi! This city is unlike anything I have seen before! Everything looks so new!"_ Of course, Sakura was right, Nagiboshi was indeed a new city, bustling with people. Someone was yelling about a sale on melons (A/N: Hehe…melons…dunno know where that came from but somehow it just screamed: MELONS!!!) and another was pushing a cart around stocked full of little trinkets and treats. Children laughed, women talked, the classic village scene. The roads sparkled and sign lights danced. The gray, silver, and black colors tones that covered the city gave a shiny, metal appearance and overall "clean" feel. It was obviously far beyond Konoha in technological advances. "_I'll just do some scouting first, familiarize myself with the city and gather some information on this group of rouge ninjas." _Sakura jumped down from the roof she was on and landed on an empty street below, throwing up unforeseen dust and stretched out the wrinkles in her clothes; silently hoping she didn't bring too much attention to herself.

* * *

But as all stories like this go, someone did. Sitting several rooftops away was a shady figure seated against and pole; his face hidden from view as his head faced down at the roof. One leg was bent and his right forearm rested upon it, the other leg was stretched out and his left arm lay on top of it. Someone passing by might have assumed that he was sleeping except for the fact he was indeed awake and aware of every inch of his surroundings, including the pink-haired ninja that passed by.

"_So, Konoha sent _her_ of all people. I guess she hasn't improved that much. That is somewhat disappointing. She even overlooked the fact that there are no ninja in this city," _He thought to himself._ "Such a careless mistake. Jumping off the roof in that manner is a clear giveaway that she is not a citizen._" He opened his red eyes and looked at the direction that kunoichi went. "_But she is a Konoha shinobi and never underestimate them._" He slowly closed his eyes and the wind ruffled his clothes. "_But why chase after her when she will eventually come after me._" He turned around and dropped onto the street below and casually made his way into a shop.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of hopeless and fruitless searching, Sakura was indeed flustered. She stomped her way through the crowded streets; thoughts of being stealthy were thrown out the window as she sent villagers ducking for cover under her irritated glare. Silently fuming, Sakura made her way to a branch and plopped herself down; she was not only physically exhausted but mentally as well. Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes; the sun warmed her tired body as she relaxed in the afternoon air.

"_Come on Sakura!_" She yelled at herself. "_You can do better than this! Think! There has to be an easier way…I know the client is anonymous, but there must be a way to get some information without blowing my cover!" _Sakura sat there in deep concentration, and soon a light bulb went off in her head. _"Duh! How could I have been so stupid!" _The kunoichi heaved herself off the bench and headed towards the closest store, a jewelry store might I add.

Sakura closed the door behind her and was greeted with a sight that made her mouth water. Pearl necklaces, jade earrings, gold bracelets, diamond rings and so much more, covered the store in millions of tiny sparkles. "_It's like walking among stars!" _Sakura allowed herself a quick stroll around the store before composing herself and walking up to the storeowner, who was seated behind a counter.

"Excuse me ma'am." The lady turned her attention to Sakura and got up and approached her.

"Is there anything I can help you with, sweetie?" She spoke in a gentle tone.

"_Sweetie? Do I look _that _young?…I'm 20 ya' know…" _ Sakura hid her shock and light anger when she continued. "Yes, I'm passing through this city and I've heard some 'rumors' that a group of rouge ninjas have been hanging around here…I just wanted to know if this is true and if I should be on my 'guard'." Sakura smiled innocently and waited for the storekeeper's response. She watched as the owner's expression changed from thoughtful thinking to realization.

"Ah! Yes, in fact there was a group of people causing trouble here…like robbing stores, attacking people and what not, but…it seems that they have left." It took a few seconds for it to register in her mind, and when it did, she was bewildered.

"Wh..what?" Was all she could spit out. The owner was a bit surprised at her reaction since it was supposed to be a good thing to hear.

"Ye..yeah…This city had a problem with them for a while, but…about a week ago, all the robbings stopped and we haven't seen them since…uh…miss? Are you okay?" She waved her hand in front off Sakura's face, who was standing with her mouth slightly open and her eyes fixed on something in the distance. When she came to he senses, Sakura blinked her eyes and apologized.

"Sorry, it's just…nothing, it's nothing. Thank you for your information." Sakura bowed and left the store.

"_What a weird kid." _The lady thought as she watched Sakura leave the store.

Once outside her mind raced as she jumped on top of a roof, not caring if anyone saw her. Bitterly she thought, "_So I was right. This is a trap."_

* * *

In a teashop not too far away from Sakura, an Atatsuki member sat at a table, one eyebrow twitching in anger as he crushed a cup in his hands. "_This is taking forever!_" He slowly opened his hand and let the remaining shards of glass fall onto the table. "_I'll just have to show her where I am._" He got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, are you going to pay for that?!" The man gestured to the broken cup and the man just looked at him. He turned around and threw some money at the owner as a response. The coins were thrown so hard; they were embedded in the wall behind the shop owner.

"Happy?" He smirked and left, leaving a very scared owner frozen in fear.

* * *

Sakura was speeding across rooftops when an explosion to her right caught her attention. She immediately stopped and turned towards the sound. In the distance smoke was beginning to rise and she could see a building was on fire. "_So, they've decided to take the initiative._" She thought and headed towards the destruction.

The rising pillars of smoke were coming the edge of city, in the deserted part of town Sakura discovered earlier.

She reached the location and surveyed the damage. Most of the fires had burned out by now, and all that remained was piles of burnt wood. She bent down and picked up a pinch of ash and let the wind blow it away. "_There's no doubt about it, this was to get my attention._" Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out two black gloves. "_It's time to show them not to mess with Konoha, and more importantly, me._" She stood up straight and concentrated until she felt a small amount of chakra in the forest ahead. Relying on her senses, she headed into the trees and into a grassy clearing.

* * *

The Akatsuki member waited patiently on a rock, listening to the last fire crackle and die. "_This isn't going to take long, but I want to see what she has been up to all these years…without her recognizing me of course. A simple henge should do the trick._" He did a few hand seals with lightning speed and now had black hair, with matching black jacket and pants. His now gold eyes closed once again._ "She should be arriving any minute no-_" His thoughts were cut short and his eyes flew open. They were greeted with the sight of a gloved coated fist of a certain pink-haired kunoichi. "_She's gotten fast, but I'm still faster._" He thought before quickly preparing to dodge the attack.

Sakura wasted no time attacking the criminal seated upon the rock. She packed extra chakra into her punch hoping to end it quickly. A smile crossed her face as she saw that he wasn't trying to move out of the way. "_He must know he can't dodge it, I'm too fast…It's all over._" Sakura's smile widened, and then…he vanished. "_Nani?!_" Her punch sailed through air and she landed on the rock off-balanced. "_He just…vanished. There is no way a normal ninja could move that fast._" Sakura got her bearings and looked around. "_Left, right, straight, up, below-"_

"Behind?" Sakura froze as she felt a kunai against her throat. "I was expecting more out of a Konoha ninja."

Sakura smirked. "Oh, you will." He narrowed his eyes and then noticed something was different. He slashed her throat, and the kunoichi turned into mud. "_Ah, a Doro Bunshin, (Mud Clone) she's finally making this a bit more 'entertaining'._" He jumped of the rock and nimbly dodged a punch to his left.

Sakura just keep coming and coming. Kick after kick, punch after punch, but they were all missing. The enemy ninja dodged every one of her attacks. He always moved out of the way just before her fist connected. "_He's just toying with me! I'll show him he needs to take me seriously!_" Sakura jumped a few meters back and performed a series hand signs and slammed her palms on the ground.

"Doton: Iwa Yajirushi!"(Earth Style: Rock Arrows!) Huge pieces of rock flew out of the ground and floated in the air and surrounded her opponent. "You're trapped." Sakura stood up a faced her enemy with a triumphant look.

"So it would look like it." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"_I wonder how she will react at this… I don't have time for a battle right now._" The Akatsuki member thought will light anticipation.

"What do you mean?" The rocks remained in the air, ready to shoot forward in an instant.

The ninja started to raise his right hand, the index and middle finger extended upward. Sakura tensed and the rocks inched forward.

"You wouldn't hurt…a former…teammate…would you?"

_"…Wh…what?…"_

"Kai." The ninja's image 'poofed' and was replaced with something that horrified Sakura. Her eyes wavered as she stared at the person ahead of her. Her concentration was broken and her jutsu was released; the rocks crashed to the ground. All she could do was, stare…and stare some more. She couldn't believe it. The purple nails, the black cloak with red clouds, the blonde hair…

…the whiskers…

She only uttered one audible word. "…Naruto…"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (omg…I feel SO evil…I'm SO SORRY!!!)

Sorry for the cliffy!

The next chapter will be up in a week…or sooner if I get some reviews!!

For those of you who read the first version of this, I apologize for making you wait this long for the redo and even longer for the next chapter, but I want to let you guys know that I have already written the rough draft of Chapter 2, so all it needs is some editing and approval from my beta (and myself of course). It should be up by Friday.

I'm trying to work out a schedule so I have enough time to work on this during the week. Once again, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 2: Making Plans

Hello everyone! It's Friday!

If you haven't noticed already, this chapter is the shortest so far (out of three)…

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 1, I ENCOURAGE YOU TO DO SO NOW!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

REVIEW!

* * *

Sakura could only stare at the person in front of her. Her mouth hung open and hundreds of questions bombarded her brain until it dared to explode. She tried to put her thoughts into words, but all that came out was a gagging sound. Feeling completely idiotic, she composed herself and hoped she sounded a bit more than a bumbling fool this time. 

"Naruto…how are…no, why are…what are you do…" Sakura mumbled. "_Wonderful, that was SO much better." _Sakura couldn't bring herself to finish any of those sentences. Who knew that she never practiced what to say in a situation like this?

Naruto noticed Sakura struggling and decided to be the first to actually "speak" in a complete sentence.

"I've missed you too, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled.

Once again, Sakura was left fumbling for words. "_Twice in one day, a new record." _She thought, but she had the right to be. That smile, that voice, it brought back countless memories.

Sakura wanted to run forward and embrace her long lost friend, but something held her back. She looked down, unable to meet Naruto's gaze.

"Naruto, I don't understand…that cloak…you're an Akatsuki member…I feel…a bit…"

"Betrayed?" Naruto finished. Sakura's eyes shot up and looked at him. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed before continuing. "It's only natural to those who don't know the whole truth."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura shouted, bewildered.

"You will learn when the time comes." Naruto reached into his cloak and pulled out a small scroll. "When you get back, give this to Tsunade. She'll know what to do." Naruto walked forward, took Sakura's hand, and placed the scroll in her palm. Sakura slowly closed her figures around the tiny scroll while Naruto held hers.

The two shinobi stood still, looking in each other's eyes, both of them cherishing the other's presence. For Naruto, Sakura was a part of the home he missed so much. For Sakura, Naruto was the reminder of the good ole' days. Naruto reached out and placed his hand on top of Sakura's, sandwiching her hand in-between his.

"I have also missed you, Naruto." Sakura said, breaking the silence. Naruto's eyes softened for a moment. He released Sakura's hand and turned around and began to walk away from Sakura. Her hand shot out, trying to grab him, but he was already out of reach. The reunion was too short.

"_Naruto…_"

As if he read her mind, he stopped. "I'll leave you with a few words of comfort…I haven't changed as much as you think I have. I haven't forgotten my dream…and…so long as I'm alive…Konoha will not fall, so…don't give up on me just yet." Naruto raised his arm to a 90-degree angle and swiftly cocked his hand to the right.

"Ja ne, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Naruto wave good-bye. The wind ruffled his cloak and familiar blonde hair. Oddly, she felt a tug in her heart towards the man. "_He's right, he hasn't changed a lot…" _Sakura inwardly sighed. "_I guess I haven't really changed either, still unable to hold my on ground with both of them. But maybe I can change that, maybe I can bring him back." _

Naruto was about to take another step forward when Sakrua appeared in front of him, hands on her hips with a serious look in her eyes.

"What, do you think would get away that easily?" She was greeted with silence. "Naruto, you haven't been seen in over 5 years. Then, all of a sudden, you appear out of hiding? Just what have you been doing all this time? How do you expect me to act like everything is fine?…I know you wouldn't come back to Konoha, after…well…you know…but you could at least done something to tell me that you were alive…" She was holding back tears. The memories of lonely years came back to her; two of the people she felt closest to, were gone.

"Sakura." Naruto said this with a playfully serious tone. "If you think I would die easily, then you don't really know me…You might not know this, but I have been keeping tabs on the village. But, that's all I can say at the moment." Naruto gave Sakura one of his famous grins; Sakura only narrowed her eyes further. "I must go, I've stayed too long." Naruto jumped back.

"You're not going anywhere! I'll break all of your limbs if I have to!" Sakura ran forward, a fist raised.

An image of him and Sasuke at the Valley of the End flashed in his mind. "_Does she know?"_ Naruto didn't have time to reminisce about the past, Sakura was charging forward.

Thinking on his feet, Naruto quickly preformed a few hands seals. The wind picked up and Naruto's image was blown away by it. "I'll see you soon, Sakura-chan." That was the last thing he said before disappearing.

Sakura skidded to a stop, and sighed. All alone in the clearing, she dropped to the ground, taking it all in. Naruto was alive, but he was an Akatsuki member. "_How is that even possible?_" She looked up to the sky; it was getting darker by the moment. A thought dwelled on her mind; it brought tears to her eyes. "_He didn't come to tell me how he was doing…Am I that unimportant to him…?"_ She punched the ground out of frustration; her whole hand was embedded in the earth. "_I thought I was getting stronger, but…I am clearly mistaken…_"

* * *

Grasses swayed at the will of the wind. A shaft of sunshine penetrated the canopy above. A flash of black and red was the only thing that interrupted its journey to the ground. 

Naruto speed through the forest at a blinding speed, ripping of leaves and branches from nearby trees. He was so focused on his encounter with Sakura, it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune that had to bring him to his senses.

"**Hey, brat, you're leaving a trail.**" The Kyuubi growled.

"_So?_" Naruto thought with a carefree tone.

"**It will be easy for someone to track you.**"

"_It doesn't matter. Anyone foolish enough to come after me will be destroyed. They probably don't even have the speed to keep up with me anyway._"

The Kyuubi chuckled. "**You show much confidence in yourself.**"

"_You must believe in my skills if that is all you can say._" Naruto shot back.

"_**Stupid brat…but he's right. He's a lot stronger than before. But that doesn't mean I'll ever admit it. He's still beneath me.**_" The Kyuubi thought and closed his eyes. The fox stayed silent the rest of the journey.

Naruto grinned at the Kyuubi's silence. He knew Kyuubi regarded him as a worthy container now. Naruto would never admit it but he was always looking for the Kyuubi's acceptance.

Naruto concentrated his chakra to his feet and speed up the pace, which might have seemed impossible to go faster at his previous speed.

* * *

A shadowy figure made his way around an empty cave. His red eyes the only color other than black. Soon a faint light began to grow in size; the entrance was up ahead. His pace quickened, impatient. At the mouth of the cave, he was greeted by three other figures. He started at them and then spoke. 

"Well?" He put a hand on his side.

The three people looked at each other, deciding on who should speak first. Finally there was a silent agreement, and the female spoke.

"We found him."

* * *

Naruto was making great time. He only had about an hour left to travel. As he flung himself around an incoming tree, he felt a telepathic pull. 

"_Gees, he always has to call a meeting at the worst time._" Naruto grumbled and forced himself to settle down on a large tree branch.

"_Hey fox, exert some of your chakra around me for about a 5 mile radius, that should be enough to alert me if someone is nearby._"

"**Why should I? You're capable.**" Clearly annoyed at the interruption of his nap.

"_Thank-you for the compliment." _The Kyuubi growled at his mistake, and Naruto continued with a grin on his face. _"But, I won't be able to properly focus my chakra enough for an area that big. This stupid meeting will be taking a lot of concentration. Besides, you have to, if I die, you die._" Naruto thought and inwardly smirked.

The Kyuubi snarled. "**Curse the Fourth.**" Naruto smiled and watched as red chakra began to emit from his body and shoot forward in all directions. The farther away it got from him, the more opaque it became, finally becoming invisible to the human eye. Naruto preformed the necessary hands signs, and thought silently. "_I hate acting like one of them._" He felt a strong pull and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself in a large cavern with 5 other people; their clothes matched his, and a familiar candle sat on a stand in the middle of the circle of people.

"Naruto," The leader stepped forward. "You were hard to contact. Where are you?"

"I am just on a personal mission. I have not forgotten our goal though." Naruto said this in a monotone. The leader narrowed his eyes, but did not respond. He turned to the other members.

"Any progress?

Zetsu was the first to speak. "Tea and Swamp Country have decided to rely on our services. With those last two, it completes the control over the smaller countries. It only leaves the five main villages left to conquer. I suspect that it will be done once we acquire the last Bijuu…" The remaining members flinched at the word.

"Good, and what about the last Bijuu?" The leader looked around, only Naruto was brave enough to meet his gaze. "What about you, Naruto? You are the newest member, yet you have not brought back a demon yet."

"_When I get the chance, I'll kill you._" Naruto knew better then to pick a fight with the leader now, so he responded neutrally. "You know our agreements."

"Yes…indeed. What about your trip to Lightning Country?"

"Taken care of." Naruto lied.

The leader narrowed his eyes. "As for the rest of you, I expect the demon to be found within the month. We are running out of time. Dismissed." Three of the six people disappeared, the remaining ones consisted of the leader, the single kunoichi, and Naruto. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, but the leader wouldn't release the hold on his mind.

"Naruto, I have some important information for you." He paused before continuing. "My sources tell me that a certain person is out looking for you. He was formerly from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Do you know him?" The leader released his hold on Naruto. His eyes quickly widened and then, just as fast, narrowed. "_So, this time…he's after me." _Naruto thought then blurred from view.

The leader and the kunoichi were left in the cave.

"Why did you tell him?" She had a beautiful voice, but a deadly tone.

"I didn't want him to be caught off guard. If he dies, the plan is ruined. If he does kill the man, then it's just another enemy crossed of the list. I'm sure the meeting will stir up his demon blood." He turned and walked the other way; the kunoichi grinned.

"Even after all these years, you're still as evil as always, Pein."

* * *

So? How was it? Not a big cliffy right? 

I think this will be the average length of most chapters from now on.

Please review! You know you want to!

Hopefully, the next chapter will be out next weekend…or maybe in two weeks…


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter!

Ugg…School is like a giant kunai up my butt. I want to work on this story, but it seems like I always have something I need to do! Anyway, hope you enjoy; this chapter is a bit longer than the rest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Red eyes stared at the woman who just spoke. They glowed eerily in the darkness of the room. The group of four had moved out of the mouth to a room hidden in the center of the elaborate cave. Silence lingered in the air; so silent, the sound of dripping water could be heard somewhere. The man with red eyes studied the woman before speaking. "Well, where is he?" His voice boomed through the darkness; vanishing the sound of the water, and sent a shiver of fear through the three in front of him. He was expecting the female to answer but instead it was the tallest person out of the four who did. 

"We were traveling by Lightning Country when Karin here felt his chakra. We tried to follow, but…his speed was incredible."

"We were able to tell where he was heading though." This time it was the one with light blue hair who spoke. "Which was-"

"-towards Earth Country." Karin finished. The leader silently thought about the news before asking, "…And how long ago was he spotted?"

"…Around two days ago…" She answered, but the red-eyed man stayed silent. The three people who stood before him waited patiently for their orders, and what he said next surprised them.

"After all these years, they're finally beginning to move…and it's _him_ of all people." He smiled slightly. "_I'm really going to enjoy this._" He walked past the three before him and towards the mouth of the cave. When he reached the opening, he stepped into the sun's light and allowed its heat to warm his pale skin. The wind blew his clothes and jet-black hair as he closed his eyes.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

Sakura flew through the trees, her hair ripping behind her. _"I have to get back soon! Tsunade-sama has to know about this."_ Her feet landed on a tree branch and her chakra flung her body at a blinding speed. "_Just another day…can't…stop…_" She was already panting; it had been three days since her encounter with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's mind returned to his body, along with a light headache, after his meeting with the other Akatsuki members. He stretched his muscles and rubbed his head, as he got up. 

"**Ah…little Naruto is back.**" The Kyuubi snickered.

"_Shut up…I don't have time for this…_" Naruto looked at his surroundings, the sun had set and he was engulfed in darkness. "_How long was I gone?" _

**"I'd say about three hours…"**

"_I'll make it to my destination before midnight." _Naruto said to himself as he jumped off the branch and soared through the forest, all the while, ignoring the Kyuubi.

Only the Kyuubi dared to break his concentration. "**Back there, in the clearing, why did you not kill her? It was almost like you put on the mask of your formal self. You certainly weren't acting like the demon you have grown to be.**" The Kyuubi grinned evilly.

Naruto sighed heavily. "_Because I did put on a mask. She is one of the few people I have sworn to protect, and I didn't want to her to see what I have become."_

"**You're letting your feelings cloud your decisions again.**" The Kyuubi scolded.

"_My judgment has not been clouded by choosing to protect those close to me. It is for the best that she be left in the dark, but if it becomes necessary, I can become serious, need I remind you…And don't think that after all these years my feelings have left me."_

"**I guess you're right." **The Kyuubi said this in a defeated tone, before continuing. "**They've only **_**dulled.**_" Naruto winced at the word. Part of him wanted to lash out and deny it, but part of him knew the Kyuubi was right.

"_I'm still NOT the demon you think I am." _The Kyuubi inwardly chuckled at thought to himself. "_**Not yet you aren't…"**_

* * *

_(Hokage Tower, about 8 o'clock at night.)_

"WHAT?!" Tsunade's voice rang throughout the village; making shinobi cringe and villagers duck for cover. Shizune hardly had time to blink before Tsunade zoomed out of her office, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

Doctors and nurses watched as an angry Tsunade stormed her way into the hospital. She rounded a corner and busted down a door, sending it flying in the direction of two frightened shinobi. "What's this I hear?! Sakura is in the hospital?!"

"Tsunade…sama…" Tsunade turned her attention to a panting Shizune in the doorway. "You…didn't let me finish. Sakura is only here because of chakra depletion. She'll be okay in a few hours of rest." Tsunade sighed a sigh of relief and looked at the two shinobi in the room next to Sakura's bed.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, what are you doing here?"

"We were at gate duty when Sakura appeared and collapsed at the gate." Izumo reported.

"We were also the ones that brought her here, but we were just on our way out when you…" Kotetsu gestured to the broken door. Tsunade grinned sheepishly, slightly embarrassed. "Well then, I'll let you get back to your duties."

"Hai." They said together and 'poofed' out of the room. Tsunade walked over to the sleeping Sakura and waited for her to awake.

* * *

Naruto stared at the gates of a village, attentively watching as a few ninja entered and left.

"**Kit, you're boring me to death. Hurry up!**" Naruto scowled and made his way out of his hiding place and towards the gates. As he entered, he attracted much attention. Ninja turned their heads at the site and a few stopped and stared. He was even able to hear someone whisper, "He's back." Naruto couldn't help himself let a small smile cross his face. He stopped walking when a ninja appeared in front of him, a knee on the ground and head bowed.

"Naruto-sama, the Shadow Lord has been waiting for you." Naruto looked down at the ninja. "Alright."

He said this and made his way to the center of town, the full moon over head. _"I wonder who he found out so fast?" _He thought, slightly impressed as a small smile tugged at his lips.Naruto arrived in front of a beautifully decorated castle. The moon illuminated the building, through the canopy of trees overhead, giving it the illusion that the building was glowing. It was certainly more elegant than the Hokage Tower in Konoha. Giant bells hung from the ceiling over the main door. Naruto walked through the courtyard and placed his hands upon the door; he to push them open, but stopped when he remembered something.

"_Hey Fox, just…don't say anything for the next hour or so. I don't want you distracting me with stupid comments or thoughts."_

"**You give me nothing to look forward to…" **The Kyuubi whined.

_"Good." _Naruto smirked as the Kyuubi snarled.

Naruto entered through large doors and arrived in a dark room. It was covered in expensive-looking gold statues and exotic paintings. Although the edges of the room were decorated nicely, there was little furniture. A mat with a large scroll in front of it and a few scattered pillows around finished off the space. He was the only person in there besides the man sitting in the center of the large throne room. Though there was little light, Naruto knew exactly who the man was.

"Ah, hello Naruto-sama. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back Tasuite-sama. What are you doing up at this time?" Naruto settled down on the floor about ten feet away from the man called Tasuite.

"You know me, the darkness is comforting…so," Tasuite leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands. "What brings you back to Shadow Country?" He casually asked, changing the subject form him to his guest. (1)

"What? I can't come and visit some old friends?" Naruto chuckled and Tasuite smiled but an air of seriousness replaced his joyful mood.

"Naruto," His tone had changed from the casual question earlier. "I've known you for two years now and I can tell when something is up." Naruto held his gaze before sighing.

"Akatsuki now has control over all the smaller countries, except Shadow County of course. They've also done it without letting the 5 larger shinobi nations know about it. If Akatsuki launches the war soon, it will catch all of them off guard." Naruto ended with a sad tone.

"And then Shadow Country will undoubtedly be dragged into it." Tasuite stated and Naruto slowly nodded before continuing. "I also wanted to make sure that you were ready for a possible attack."

The Shadow Lord contemplated the information and pondered Naruto's concern. "But what is stopping them from unleashing this war?"

"They haven't gotten their hands on the last Bijuu." Naruto said this so simply that Tasuite gave Naruto a puzzled look.

"They haven't extracted the Kyuubi from you?"

Naruto blinked in surprise before shouting, "Of course they didn't! I wouldn't be standing here if they did! … Besides, I'm not the one the one they're looking for anyway." Tasuite chuckled as Naruto pouted like a child. "Gomen, Naruto. But which one?"

Barely above a whisper, Naruto said the answer. "The Shichibi." Tasuite's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "Tokiko…Tori?" He stuttered. Naruto nodded and Tasuite stayed silent for a moment, brooding on the news. He knew this Tokiko Tori quite well and the fact that she was being targeted made him uneasy. "I am thankful for the news and concern, but please rest assured that we will be fine."

"I would like to hope so, but no one is safe in a war. I fear the next few months will change the world as we know it." Naruto said in a hopeless tone and got off the floor and headed towards the door. "Well, I'm going to visit some 'friends'. May our paths cross once more." Naruto started to push the giant doors that lead out of the even larger room. He hands touched an elegant design of a black dragon in front of the moon carved into the door.

"Wait Naruto, take this as a token of my appreciation in the past years." Naruto turned around to see Tasuite grinning from ear to ear and holding a headband with the Shadow symbol on it. "I recognize you as a full shinobi of the Village Hidden in Darkness." He tossed Naruto the shiny object, who caught it with ease. He looked at the headband in his hand; the steel reflected the little light in the room. _"It has been awhile since I had one of these." _Naruto's eyes sparkled with hidden happiness.

"Arigatou, Tasuite-sama, but I think you have done more for me than I have for you." He turned around, bowed and gave Tasuite a rare, genuine smile and left the room.

Tasuite watched as the blond left; a bubble of gratitude rising from his chest. "_No, Naruto…you brought the light to the village that we never had."_

Naruto stepped outside the Shadow Lord's mansion and out onto the street. He made his way to an inn to spend the night, thinking about recent events on his way.

When day did come, the sun barely made its way through the canopy of trees above, giving the village a shadowy appearance. But it looked like the villagers didn't mind. A group of children ran by him only to notice his presence and turn around with wide eyes, mouths agape.

"It's_…_Naruto-sama!!" One of them managed to gasp out.

"No way! The greatest ninja in the world?!" They surrounded him and cut off any potential escape routes.

"Now, now." Naruto tried to make the kids give a little breathing room, to no avail might I add. "I don't think you can say I'm the _best_…"

"How can we not?! You're the best assassin in the village!" Naruto smiled at the grinning children. Their faces beam with excitement and happiness and their eyes darted across him, quickly taking in his image as if he would suddenly disappear. "_How great it must be to be young and oblivious…_" Naruto thought before speaking.

"Well, maybe if you train hard, you might surpass me one day." He patted them on the head and walked past them towards the gates. The three kids watched him walk off in awe before shouting to him.

"I may be a genin now but I'll be the best one day!"

"Not if I am!" Said his apparent rival.

"Oh yeah, fight me!"

"Okay, bring it!" The only female of the three was helpless trying to hold off the two boys from clobbering each other.

Naruto heard them yelling behind him and smiled. "_Maybe…one day…you all will…"_

* * *

_(Approximately one day later, mid-morning, near the southern most border between River County and Wind Country) _(2)

Naruto was making his way south through River Country and towards the ocean in the early morning. A brisk wind was in the air, canceling the hot air and making his trip a whole lot more bearable.

"**Wouldn't it be a lot easier to have gone straight through Wind Country?" **The Kyuubi asked butNaruto shook his head. Although, Naruto would die before he ever admitted it, he liked having someone to talk to on long days like this one.

_"Even with my connections in Suna, I don't think I'll be quite 'welcome' there."_

"**Yeah, they would have your head on a platter. Though I wouldn't mind that." **The Kyuubi sneered.

"_You'd be dead too." _Naruto retorted, not even phased by the very thought of the image.

**"Right…" **Unknown to the Naruto, the Kyuubi was silently thinking of ways to kill Naruto without killing himself in the process.

Both were silent until they crossed the 5-mile mark 'til the ocean when a faint but familiar chakra filled the air. The Kyuubi sensed it and decided to give Naruto a fair warning. "**Kit, I-" **

"_Yeah I know. I can feel it too." _Naruto interrupted. "**Well? What will you do?**" A sly grin spread across Naruto's face. "_Let's see what he has been up to for the past 6 years. But, this time he'll be the one doing the chasing."_

* * *

Four people stood on the tops of trees looking east to the River Country border. The lone woman in the group had her eyes closed in deep concentration.

"Any news?" The leader asked, impatience clinging onto his voice.

"Yes, the target is getting closer to us, he should-" She stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes flew open and she quickly looked at the man. "His chakra has changed direction! He is now heading towards the coast." She eyed the leader curiously, waiting for an answer, but he turned his attention towards the coast, as if watching something unseen to the human eye.

"Then, he's on to us. Pursue the target."

* * *

Naruto landed on the ground, surveying the surrounding area. "This will be good." A grassy plain stretched around him and the closest trees were about a quarter of a mile away. Naruto walked to the center of the clearing. He reached into his Akatsuki cloak and pulled out a fairly large, pitch-black scroll, decorations of dancing demons covered it with gold lining around the edges.

"**Hmmmm…is that what I think it is?**" The Kyuubi felt a sudden surge of power ripple through its body at the sight of the scroll.

"_I have been thinking, and this will mostly likely result in a fight. Considering his kekkai genkai, fighting him one-on-one may prove to be…"_

"**Fun?**" Naruto ignored the Kyuubi's comment and proceeded to unravel the scroll. He laid it down on the ground and did a few hand seals. After the last one, a blast of light exploded form the scroll and when the light died down, the kanji of "demon" appeared the blank space in the parchment. Naruto then took out a kunai and cut a small amount of skin on his thumb. A tiny flow of blood dripped down his finger and landed on the character. Naruto sighed as he performed a few more hand signs.

"You, know, I still hate doing this."

"**But, Naruto…don't you want me to breathe fresh air once in a while?" **The Kyuubi laughed, and was still laughing when Naruto slammed his palm to the ground and yelled out: "Tenma Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (The Art of Demon Summoning!) Naruto concentrated his chakra onto the scroll as it burst into a fury of red demonic chakra.

"**HAHAHA!! I'm am free of that cursed gate!" **The Kyuubi's voice could be heard throughout the forest.When he red chakra died down, it revealed a red fox, its tails swishing in anticipation.

* * *

Muhahahahaha!!! (Yes, I feel a bit evil right now.)

(1) If you are wondering where the heck is Shadow Country is, please go to wwwleafninjacom. They have a good map of the Naruto World. Under the Southwest part of Earth Country, you will find an unnamed country, that is Shadow Country. Yes, I have made this up for the sake of this fanfic. No bashing please?

(2) Again, the map mentioned above is helpful. I'm talking about the spot where Suna meets River country by the ocean.

Thanks to my beta, otherwise, this chapter would be a whole lot more suckish. YAY!

**Review!** (Please?…I'll give you a cookie? Chocolate? Double Chocolate?? WHITE CHOCOLATE??? ANYTHING???????)


	5. Chapter 4: All this time?

Hello everyone! Thanks goes out to those who reviewed and those who are reading my story! Sorry it took so long for me to update!

This chapter is dedicated to: **Narureye, BloodRenevant, srprasanna, and leniad (my lovely anonymous reviewer!) thanks for your reviews! Special thanks to meh-cynda! (You've been so kind as to leave a little comment to boost my spirits!) –hands out cookies-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

"**It has been awhile since I have set foot on this land.**" Naruto looked at the mini fox with an emotionless gaze. The Kyuubi's chakra swirled around its fur and choked the air with its murderous intent. The grasses beneath its paws were incinerated by its very presence. The demon chakra began to rise high into the air. It looked like a gigantic bonfire as it licked the clouded sky above. 

"Will you calm down? If you haven't noticed, you only have 4 tails…and the same number in height." The fox looked behind him and confirmed what Naruto said, with a hateful growl of course, and the chakra surrounding it began to dissipate.

"**You won't let me have any fun…still have feelings for that person?" **Naruto stayed silent for a while, and the fox thought he hadn't heard him. The Kyuubi was about to ask again when Naruto's answer silenced him.

"No…I have none for him." Naruto continued to look at the fox. For a second, the mini Kyuubi thought he could see the blue in Naruto eyes fade a little, becoming so dull. "I bet you're wondering why I summoned part of you into the physical world," The fox only blinked. "…and here is the simple answer: I have to keep in mind his kekkai genkai. I don't want to get caught in one of his higher genjutsu. If he wasn't an Uchiha…I could defeat him without worrying about his Sharingan." Naruto paused for a brief second." Think of yourself as a precaution, and I don't want you stepping in without a reason. Got it?"

"**You speak as if you have full control over me. If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure…but anyways, I see the reasoning behind your action and will obey your request. But keep in mind, it will be very hard for me to resist an opening, if you know what I mean." **The Kyuubi snickered and began to sink into the ground, lying in wait under the earth.

Naruto decided to do the same and wait for him to come. "_This is one fight I can't afford to lose._" He turned his head towards the sky, watching the clouds roll carelessly across the bright, noon sky.

* * *

"He's very close…and apparently not moving." The female reported. The leader of the group stopped and other three mimicked him. 

"Okay, you three stay here, and no matter what…_don't_ interfere."

"Hai." The leader speed forward and disappeared into the trees.

"You think he'll be okay?" The largest of the three asked.

"We've been together for almost 5 years and we know what he is capable of…but this person he's after…I've heard rumors and it's not going to be a walk in the park to beat him. What do you think, Karin?"

"I tried to tell him earlier that I could sense a massive amount of chakra within the Uzumaki. I could even sense his strength…and…well…I'm not even sure Uchiha-san can beat him." All of them stayed quiet, wondering what would happen in the next hour.

* * *

Naruto's daydreaming was cut short when he felt a _very_ familiar presence and gaze behind him. He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. His "guest" had arrived. 

"So…you finally decided to show yourself, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto turned around to face his ex-rival. Overall, Sasuke hadn't changed. His hair was still the same length, and had on the same clothes the last time Naruto saw him. Naruto watched Sasuke narrow his at Naruto's appearance, and allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Go ahead Sasuke, speak your mind." It was a while, but Naruto's wait was soon rewarded.

"I can't believe they let such a _dobe_ in." Naruto's reaction was not what Sasuke was expecting: Naruto chuckled.

"I can't believe _you_ would still call me that. After all, I am in the Akatsuki, the same organization as your _brother_." This time, Sasuke visibly flinched. But when Naruto was called a dobe, it brought back memories; unfortunately most of them were unwanted. But he paused the thought aside and focused on the raven. "I must ask you though, what do you want with me?" He looked at the Uchiha with a quizzical eye.

"I want to fight you."

Naruto inwardly sighed. _"Well, that's new."_

"And I bet you're not going to tell me why?" The only response was silence, which Naruto took for a 'yes'. _"Very well_._"_He gathered a small amount of chakra to his eyes and they changed from blue to red with slits.

The wind blew through the battlefield and the grass danced with it. The two shinobi faced off. Both of them fighting for an important cause, but only one would be victorious. Years of bitter rivalry and memories flooded their minds and fueled their muscles with pounding energy. Their hearts raced with anticipation of the impending battle.

"Well, come on then!" Naruto yelled, a bit of playfulness clung to his voice, across the clearing.

"Why should I go first?" Sasuke responded.

"Because," Naruto said, silently enjoying how surprised Sasuke would be in the next few minutes. "…the first move has already been made."

* * *

Tsunade was nicely enjoying her calming nap on her soft "pillow", when something began to tap her head. She shook her head, hoping to move whatever was making the annoying feeling. 

"Ummm…Tsunade-sama?" The voice seemed unsure.

"_Ugg…can't people just leave me alone? I have too much work these days…" _Tsunade groaned and buried her head further into the fluffy "pillow".

"Tsunade-sama! Get off me, you're cutting off the blood supply in my leg!" Tsunade opened her eyes and her head shot upward, sitting up-right before her vision even cleared. When it did, she recognized the figure lying on the bed. "Ah! Sakura! You're awake!" The Hokage quickly straightened the sheets where her head had previously occupied.

"So it would seem…" But her voice held a gloomy air. Sakura shifted so that she was sitting upright on the hospital bed. And her eyes looked down at her hands that rested on the sheets. This was not the reaction Tsunade had been hoping for. "Tsunade-sama, where is my equipment?"

"Right here." She gestured to the pile of Sakura's belongings on the table next to her bed. "Why?"

"Please hand me my pouch." Sakura spoke with such a dead tone it was frightening. Moving mechanically, Tsunade handed her former student the item she had requested. The Hokage watched as she rummaged through the pouch and take out a small scroll. Sakura sighed, and Tsunade got ready for her to speak. "As you know, my mission was to eliminate a rouge ninja problem in a city in Lightning Country. What I found there was not what I was expecting." She paused and the Slug Princess thought she was about to die of impatience. "I met him."

"What?" Tsunade asked dumbly.

"I saw him...I saw him after all these years..." Sakura slowly shook her head from left to right, tears already streaming down her face. "Who?!" Tsunade was already standing; the chair toppled over from the force of her getting up. Her face was close to Sakura's, but her ears strained to hear the girl's next words.

"…Naruto."

* * *

Disappointingly, Naruto watched as Sasuke stayed still as a statue, his face had a defiant look. He groaned inwardly. _"He still acts like he is so superior. Well…" _This time, he inwardly smirked. _"I'll gladly wipe that look off his face." _ Naruto waited for the wind to pick up, sending leaves blowing through the meadow. When Naruto judged it was at its strongest, Naruto took off and let the wind carry him faster. 

To Sasuke, it seemed as if Naruto had just vanished. His Sharingan eyes barely had time to spot a glimpse of Naruto as the blonde imbedded his fist into the raven's stomach.

Naruto watched as Sasuke flew backwards, but he was quickly dissatisfied when Sasuke didn't slam into the trees as he had hoped.

Sasuke grunted as he got up. His hand unconsciously rubbed where Naruto's fist had connected. He straightened himself with what remained of his dignity and calculated his options. Which took like a second. _"So soon…"_ Sasuke reached into his sleeves and unclasped his hidden weights. He watched them fall to the ground and exploded in a cloud of dust. He stole a glance at Naruto but couldn't see any signs of shock. He bent down and removed a set of weights around his ankle. The same result as before was produced. Strangely, Naruto didn't move. A smart shinobi would have taken this chance to attack, but Naruto stayed rooted to the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _"He shows much confidence in himself…too bad it will be fleeting…" _Lastly, Sasuke removed a vest of weights around his chest. He stretched his arms out and examined them. _"It feels good to be able to move freely again."_ Sasuke slowly raised his gaze up at the blonde. He judged the distance between them. Sasuke let a small smirk escape, and rushed forward.

Naruto had silently watched Sasuke take off his weights will increasing eagerness. But he wasn't just standing there. No, he was planning.

"_Hey, Kyuubi, did you get the total weight on those things?" _

"**Of course…" **The Kyuubi's response was bathed in boredom. **"Approximately 200 lbs. Hehe…I would be a little cautious, you should have seen how far they went into the earth!…Still…I wish you two wouldn't move as slow as snails, hurry up and beat each other up already!" **Naruto sighed at his prisoner's impatience.

"_I don't want to go and show everything I have up my sleeve you know. It's better that he not know how much I have improved since last time." _

"**Excuses mean nothing." **Naruto smiled.

"_Neither do words." _

Across the clearing, Sasuke took out two kunai and twirled them in his hand until he grasped them in a reverse grip. Just as he had planned, Sasuke closed the distance between the two ninja in the time it would take someone to blink. The raven charged his kunai with his special lightning chakra and attempted to slice Naruto into thin ribbons.

Naruto, not wanting to be chopped into slender strips of bacon, was being pushed back as he nimbly dodged Sasuke's swings. He moved like a wind-blown piece of grass, smoothly weaving in-between Sasuke's strikes. Naruto's movements were fluid and almost dance-like; which only made Sasuke more frustrated. Every time Sasuke would see an opening, Naruto would just calmly inch away; waiting for the last second to move out of reach from the kunai's blade.

To an on-looker, it would be impossible to track their movements. The area around them was blurred and obscure because of the speed at which they moved. Only the sparks of sunshine reflected off the metal gave away their positions.

After many attempts at trying to cut him, Naruto began to recognize the pattern of the kunais. The way the snaked through the air, their movements complimenting the other, where all noticed by Naruto's eyes. With the knowledge of the pattern, the blonde fell into the rhythm of the swings.

His first mistake.

Sasuke had been patiently waiting for the moment where Naruto's guard would lapse a little. When he noticed that Naruto started to move in anticipation of the next swing, he changed his pattern, timing in precisely so that Naruto would have a hard time dodging it, and Naruto did have a hard time.

The Uzumaki leaped back, giving him some distance between the Uchiha. He looked down to his left bicep and noticed a small cut. "All that for a little slice?" Naruto said with a sneer.

"That's all it takes." Naruto watched as Sasuke preformed a few hand seals. After the last one, he suffered a massive shock on his left arm and felt it go limp. He frantically tried to move it, but his arm didn't respond.

"_Kyuubi, what happened?" _

"**Give me a second to send some of my chakra to check it out."**Naruto sensed a minuscule amount of chakra seep out of his seal and up to the cut. **"Hahaha! That little Uchiha is a clever one I'll give him that." **

"_Filling me in would be nice." _

"**Have a sense of patience will 'ya?" **Naruto relaxed, slightly. **"There, good boy." **

"_Don't. Push. Me." _The Kyuubi sighed. **"Well that little brat over there charged his kunai with Lightning nature chakra. That being said, his chakra was able enter your arm when is cut you. When he activated his technique, it effectively shocked the nervous system in your limb, and it shut itself off as a precaution."**

"_So you're saying that-" _Naruto's voice had a tinge of unbelief in it.

"**Yeah, your arm is paralyzed for the time being." **

Naruto turned his attention to the raven ahead of him, a visible look of victory in his coal black eyes. "Feeling the effects of my Chidori Nagashi?"

"Impressive, I'll say the least." Naruto thought about how this would affect him the rest of the battle, when a sudden realization hit him. _"It's a good thing he didn't get the area around my heart…I would be dead…"_ Naruto mentally shook the thought out of his head and focused on his target. "Then I guess it's time for me to get a bit more serious." He smiled slyly and disappeared into the air.

* * *

Tsuande's mouth hung open and her eyes were about the size golf balls. Her mouth would have hit the floor and her eyes pop right out of skull if it was humanly possible. Her eyes scanned the scroll several times, looking for some kind of mistake. A genjutsu, a misinterpretation, a spelling error, anything! Her heart longed for the words on the scroll to be true, but her mind held fast to reality. She willed herself to read the scroll that Sakura had given her one more time. 

_Tsunade,_

_If you are reading this, then it is time. Whether it be that we are out of luck or that we are finally ready, the hour of the destruction of the Akatsuki is upon us. What we planned long ago will set in motion, and if Konoha still wants to be a part of this, then you must be standing at its gate in two weeks time. I am returning._

_Naruto_

* * *

I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I was the only person who edited this, and if you don't know already, many authors are oblivious to their mistakes. 

To clear anything up, Naruto and the Kyuubi can communicate telepathically. So whenever (I mean anytime, anywhere) he speaks, only Naruto can hear the Kyuubi…Unless I say otherwise, but I don't think the Kyuubi can talk to humans when he isn't sealed up in the cage, because he didn't start yelling at the shinobi when he attacked Konoha. So, I think I am safe to presume, that the Kyuubi can only communicate telepathically.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Destination?

Both warriors sagged heavily. They breathed heavily as they once again shifted into an attack pose. They glared at each other before disappearing from view. They danced around recent craters made in the ground as they fought for dominance. A clashing sound of metal rang out as sword and kunai collided with anger and frustration. With a mighty shove, the two ninjas separated.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" As the name implied, a huge fireball erupted from the mouth of one warrior. It rocketed toward the red and black clad ninja; the air sizzling as it destroyed anything in its path. The blonde, seeing the imminent danger, flew through hand seals and unleashed his own jutsu.

"Fuuton: Kuuki Kirite no Jutsu!" (Wind Style: Air Cutter Technique) Using the kunai as a medium for control, the ninja focused his chakra to a fine point, and when it was at its climax, preformed an upward slash with the kunai. The resulting attack was a giant, crescent-shaped airwave. It easily sliced the fireball in half and had enough momentum to continue forward toward the raven-haired ninja.

The blonde ninja calmly waited as the two halves of the fireball sailed past him, but it came close enough for him to feel the intensity of the heat.

The blond was able to turn around and watch as the two fireballs melted rocks and trees into a fiery mush. Suddenly, the sound of trees being ripped to shreds caught the blond ninja's ear and he whirled around to witness his jutsu's damage.

Sasuke stood, panting heavily. _"Maintaining this speed is draining. I can't keep this up for too long without tapping into the seal's power."_ Sasuke glared at the blonde before vanishing.

Naruto dodged a fist to his right and countered with a kick of his own. Sasuke swiveled out of the way of the kick and preformed a cartwheel to gain some distance between them.

"**Hey, kit, stop dragging this on. You don't have forever you know." **

"_Yeah. I _am_ on a schedule."_ Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I don't have time to play games with you. How about we wrap this up?" Sasuke plastered his famous smirk on his face.

"Sure." Sasuke answered. Naruto began pumping all remaining reserves of chakra into his system. It hurt, the excess amount was killing his chakra coils, but he endured it. Glancing over at Sasuke, he noticed that Sasuke had an eerie purple glow surrounding him. _"Purple? Without the seal?" _

"It's Orochimaru, his presence is increasing Sasuke's power. He doesn't need to unleash the seal to draw on its power anymore."

"_This is…a problem." _Naruto silently contemplated with the Kyuubi while more chakra poured out of Sasuke. _"If he could do this all along, then why didn't he?"_

"Hehe…the more Sasuke draws on this "raw power" the more he loses control over Orochimaru. It's a double edged sword."

"_Kinda like you?" _Naruto teased.

The Kyuubi chuckled before continuing. "But it looks like I can suppress it long enough so you can get in for a blow." Naruto frowned at this suggestion. _"That's a cheap shot." _

"Ku ku, I'm sorry my Naruto, but it's quick and easy. Trust me, I would love to watch you two fight 'till the death and drag it on for hours on end, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep Shishou waiting." The Kyuubi smiled, showing razor fangs.

"…_Fine."_Red chakra began pouring from Naruto's right arm and mixed with the blue chakra. It began to swirl and compress in his palm. At full control, the Rasengan was about the size of a basketball. More blue chakra gathered in front of Naruto's chest, creating a protective shield. Red chakra tried to mix with it but the blue one stopped it.

"What's the matter?"

"_Sasuke has the power to suppress your chakra so I'll just have to block with mine. It, will be weaker…but I'm not going to risk it." _

Sasuke stopped pumping chakra out of his prisoner and had a sickly purple glow about him. The ground beneath both of them began to crack and crumble as the chakra ripped at the earth. Sasuke raised a hand at the heavens and a Chidori began to form.

"_Now, Kyuubi, before the Chidori forms!" _A fiery red, four-tailed fox shot out the ground directly behind Sasuke. It's tails wrapped around the Uchiha's legs and its claws grabbed his arms. Shock registered on the Uchiha's face before he looked in time to see the fox bite down on the seal on his shoulder. An agonizing scream broke free of his mouth and his eyes screwed shut as the fox bit harder. The purple chakra began to fade slowly and Sasuke lost concentration on his Chidori. The sound of swirling chakra caught the Uchiha's ear as he opened his eyes fast enough to watch as a full blown Rasengan slammed into his chest.

A blood-curdling scream erupted from his mouth before the sound was swallowed by the Rasengan.

* * *

"Oh dear…" 

"What is it Karin?" Juugo asked, his head swiftly turning to face her with a questioning gaze.

"Just…watch…" She pointed to a spot of forest about a mile away. A strong breeze kicked up and swayed the trees they were standing on. Suigetsu noticed Karin started to tremble a bit out of the corner of his eye and felt a sense of dread creep up into his stomach. The wind began to pick up speed and then…

…the spot they were all watching exploded in a fury of blue and red chakra. Birds flew out of the trees, chirping wildly, but the sound of tearing earth was louder. Leaves, twigs, and rocks went sent hurtling in all directions from the blast. The three members of Team Hebi had to put their hands in front of their faces to block the flying objects. They watched on as the blue and red chakra danced in the sky like tentacles of an octopus.

"_What in the world is this? Even the air has traces of chakra in it,"_ The former Mist-nin thought. Finally the commotion began to die down and the array of chakra disappeared from the sky.

"Hurry!" Karin yelled and the two men followed her toward the blast site.

* * *

Naruto looked down at Sasuke who lay face down on the ground. Small cuts decorated his body and his shirt was ripped in numerous places. Sasuke coughed and small amounts of blood dripped down his mouth. He breathed heavily and he didn't even try to move his arms.

"Th-that, was a…cheap move. Having…the Kyuubi…help you. You…grow weak…Naruto…" Sasuke's voice was ragged and he felt Naruto roll him onto his back. Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes for some kind of anger, but none was found.

"I never planned on killing you." Naruto answered. He was squatted down and blocked out the sun from Sasuke's eyes. Even when he was hurt and losing, Sasuke still held firm onto his Uchiha arrogance. "Then what are planning?"

Naruto just looked at Sasuke for a while before closing his eyes and sighing. "It's not what I plan on doing, but what you do." Naruto stood up and began walking toward the fox who was sitting patiently a couple yards back. When Naruto reached it, he placed a hand tenderly onto its head and began to stroke it. Surprisingly, the fox closed its eyes in pleasure and sat stone still. "Sasuke, I have no intention on bringing you back to Konoha, nor do I have any intentions of stopping you in killing Itachi. I won't stop you, but…" Naruto turned towards Sasuke's direction. "…I want you to wait a bit longer."

Naruto's saw Sasuke's glare intensify and watched him try to struggle too his feet. "Don't even try." Sasuke stopped at Naruto's words. "You won't be able to fully move for a few days. The Kyuubi's claws have cut your muscles. Don't waste your energy."

The Uchiha stared defiantly at the blonde before giving one last push; he collapsed on the ground yet again. "But think about it Sasuke, you having nothing to lose by waiting. You don't know the location of Itachi right now-"

"Oh, but you do?!" Sasuke yelled. His retaliation was slightly surprising to Naruto, but pushed the thought aside.

"Yes. And trust me, you won't be seeing any Akatsuki members anytime soon." Naruto turned around and motioned to the fox. The red fox stood up on all fours and waited as Naruto hopped onto its back. "Don't do anything stupid, Sasuke." With that the fox turned and sprinted away, dashing into the forest and disturbing the resting leaves.

Sasuke lay there under the sky, watching the clouds roll by. It wasn't until Team Hebi popped out the bushes that he came out of his thoughts.

"Oh no! Sasuke-sama!" Karin rushed over to the Uchiha and began to assess the damage. He was slightly annoyed, but couldn't do anything to stop her. Suigetsu and Juugo followed Karin's example, but with less enthusiasm to reach the Uchiha as she.

"Hmm…I don't understand…" Karin rolled back onto her knees, confusion slapped on her face.

"What?" The Mist-nin asked.

"That explosion earlier was huge! I was sure that Sasuke-sama would be more hurt than this." Karin stood up and looked down at the raven.

"I'm not surprised." The three looked at their leader, waiting for an answer. "I thought I felt something was different. Naruto released some of the Rasengan's chakra right before it hit me. He knew you three were waiting somewhere and that little chakra display was no doubt in order to get your attention."

"I don't understand…" Suigetsu whined.

"Baka!! How can you not?! It's so simple!"

"Ow! What the heck was that for Karin?!"

Sasuke's gaze had once again fallen onto the clouds sailing by. _"Naruto…what are you up to?" _

* * *

"_Oh gees…why does it have to be this early? So…troublesome. Well, might as well get this over with." _

A lazy knock on the door brought Tsunade out of her thoughts. "Come in." The door creaked open and a ninja dressed in a green Konoha flak jacket stepped into view.

"Ah, Shikamaru, please come here." The Nara walked forward, his hands jammed into his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. "I want you to read this." After digging through some papers in a drawer, she tossed him a small scroll. "Oh wait, come closer." Shikamaru was confused but obeyed. He was touching the desk when Tsunade's hand shot out and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth.

"He-hey!" He could only watch as she crushed the cigarette on her desk. _"Aw man…"_

"Cigarettes are bad for you." Tsunade continued squishing it into her desk until nothing but a little pile of ash was left. Shikamaru sighed helplessly and began to unravel the scroll. Tsunade watched the Nara's eyes as he read the scroll and they continued to widen. When he was done, Shikamaru gently laid the unraveled scroll on the Hokage's desk and stared Tsunade in the eye; he was deadly serious.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

The wind ran its thin hands through Naruto's hair as he speed through the undergrowth. With each step, he felt the fox's muscles contract and release beneath him. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the fox's pounding feet against the earth. He was captured by the rhythm and drifted into his thoughts.

"_All this hard work and careful planning and…we're finally getting somewhere…I can't believe it."_

"Sorry to stop your daydreaming, but we're here." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stared at the site that greeted them.

In front of them was a vast ocean. Waves crashed against the cliff they stood on and ocean-spray filled the dry air.

"Kit, do you think your legs can carry you now? Ku ku ku…Acting all cool and mighty when you could barely stand." Naruto pouted angrily and turned his head away in a childish manner. The fox let out one more laugh before disappearing in a 'poof' of smoke.

"_But, thanks, Kyuubi." _

"Don't worry about it. You'll pay me back when I eat you." Naruto sweat dropped.

* * *

Well, I apologize for any mistakes. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible, and I rushed my editing a bit faster than I would have liked. This time, I didn't end it on a major cliff hanger, but I find it ironic that Naruto finds himself at a cliff. Ku ku ku...So sorry I didn't update in like A MONTH, very unlike me...but I had to take a break and plan some things out. I know many of you are disappointed in the time skip of the fight, but SO many people have already done a Naru vs. Sasu and I didn't want to repeat things people have already read, so I skipped to the end. SORRY. 

Okay, time for some reviewer questions!!!!

Demonkid: Sorry for missing your question last chapter, but Shadow Country and the village name, kinda hafta stay that way.-wink wink- The exact time Naruto left will be revealed later and so will Naruto's "strength", but if you want a relative area...he IS in the Akatsuki for a reason, and its not because of the Kyuubi. Opps...maybe I've said too much. :)

Piggy Kun: Hehe, I love your string of questions, its just like my little sister. Always prying me answers and what not...anyway, unfortunately, you will just have to wait and see becuase many things are going to be revealed. :)

I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!! They make me happy. : )

Next Chapter!!

Naruto has arrived at an ocean, but where does he plan on going? What is Tsunade up to? What will Sasuke do? And why am I asking you these questions that I only know the answer to???


	7. Chapter 6: Thoughts of Revenge

Ello! Well, here is one of the first "arcs" in my story!

* * *

Cerulean eyes scanned the vast ocean ahead. His nostrils inhaled the salty sea air while his hair was ruffled by the ocean breeze. His feet edged closer to the ledge, but he was careful not to jump off, yet. The waves crashed against the cliff rocks; the continuous pounding of nature's rhythm. Sea birds danced overhead, diving into the sea to catch a swimming meal.

"_This place hasn't changed…" _His thoughts echoed in his head before a hiss of anger escaped from his mouth. How could he remind himself? Naruto settled himself on the cold ground a little ways from the edge of the cliff. The grasses swayed against his legs and hands causing a tickling sensation each time they made contact. Naruto winced in pain when he put too much weight on his injured hand. _"The overall feeling in my arm has returned, but it still hurts. Looks like I'll have to wait 'till tomorrow to set out." _ The blonde ninja set his eyes on the site before him. It was hypnotizing. His eyes traced the birds circling the air, calling to each to each other, and soon his thoughts drifted away…

…to a simpler time…

…years ago…

…when things began…

…to change…

* * *

Arc 1:

. : R e f l e c t i n g t h e P a s t : .

_Thoughts of Revenge_

* * *

_(Time skip: 6 years ago, Konoha)_

It had been rainy all week. Ironic? Undoubtedly. It seemed that the death of Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, Toad Sage, and self-proclaimed Super Pervert, made even the sky cry out in agony. Konoha, had suffered a heavy loss.

The news of Jiraiya's fate shook Tsunade and Naruto more than anyone else. Both had been very close to the man, and his tragic ending was hard to grasp. The first day the news reached Konoha's ears, Tsunade made a great effort to keep Jiraiya's passing a secret from the greater public. Very few were told that day, Team 7 among them. Naruto, once hearing the news, vanished. No one tried to follow the blond ninja; he would no doubt want to be alone for a while.

Despite the effort, word of Jiraiya leaked out among the Jounin and quickly spread to the lower ranks. The news was a burning fire, and Konoha, the dried timber. It consumed the village quicker than anyone imagined. Grief and sadness were the immediate result, but panic and dread followed later. How would the other villages react when they found out that Jiraiya was dead? Would Suna still hold their alliance?

Even more frightening was the side affects the Sannin's death brought. The highly intricate spy network Jiraiya had established, was loss. Naruto was now the only summoner of the mighty frogs, and the summoning contract was believed to be lost as well. The Icha-Icha Paradaisu (Make-Out Paradise) series would have to be discontinued, much to Kakashi's later dismay, and finally, the fact that Jiraiya had been unable to defeat the Akatsuki leader. Of course, this more than anything else, really opened everybody's eyes to who Konoha was dealing with.

* * *

"Naruto!" A girl's voice screamed out.

"No," Kakashi grabbed Sakura's arm, stopping the girl's run for the door. "I'm sure he just wants to be alone for a while." Sakura turned to face the Copy-Ninja with eyes a blaze. Sakura tried to pull away, but Kakashi's grip was firm. Her eyes slowly changed to a look of sadness, and Kakashi released her arm when he felt her relax.

"Yes, I'm sure this will be hard for him in particular. Naruto trained under him for a number of years. I bet he considered him a father figure." Both Kakashi and Sakura turned to face the person who was speaking.

"…And what about you, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade only continued to stare out of window behind her desk, eyes dead and thoughts elsewhere. A long, hard sigh escaped her.

"Ever since I decided to become a ninja, I was prepared to give my all to the village. I wanted to be best at all costs and show everyone that a kunoichi was something to be reckoned with. Now…this village has taken everything from me!!!" Tsunade whirled around, her eyes full of fury, but no hint of tears. Her aurora of rage would have sent the most powerful of enemies cowering in fear. "My brother, my lover, now my both my teammates! What is there left to give? The Hokage is supposed to protect the village, but I'm beginning to think that these _pathetic_ villagers aren't worth putting my life on the line!" Her voice was drenched in venom and disgust.

Sakura, at first, was unsure on how to react. Her master had always had a temper, but her words were something she never experienced. How long had Tsunade battled these feelings and inner turmoil?

Kakashi's thoughts drifted along the lines of worrying about the council, and how they would act if they found out that the Hokage was having second thoughts. All in all, it wasn't a good sign.

"You still have Naruto, Tsunade-sama."

"Yes, Shizune, I know. I'm sorry, Kakashi, Sakura, you are free to go…" Tsuande sighed and sat down at her desk, a headache already settling in again. The door opened and closed and signaled the twos leaving.

"Shizune, go get me the latest mission reports." The Hokage waved her assistant away and was finally alone. The Slug Princess shook her head sadly._"Jiraiya…how could you do this to me?"_

* * *

For the millionth time that day, Sakura couldn't help herself but think about her orange clad comrade. From what she has gathered, no one has seen him in days. His favorite seat at Ichiraku was beginning to gather dust, and their noodle stock was starting to pile up. (Since Naruto always keeps their supplies to a bare minimum.) Even at Jiraiya's funeral, which was held at Tsunade's request, Naruto was absent. Of course his absence was down right disrespectful…only if…something was wrong. And this is where Sakura's worry began.

"Oi! Sakura!" The pink-haired kunoichi turned around to see Ino running down the street, hair flapping wildly.

"Hey Ino." Sakura patiently waited for the girl to catch her breath, silently wondering why her friend would possibly want to talk to her, today of all days. "I thought you have a mission today."

"I do, but I have to tell you this. So, I was talking to Kiba and he mentioned he saw Naruto a few days ago." A spark ignited in Sakura's brain. "I remembered that you said Naruto disappeared, and so I asked him where he last saw him."

Sakura could barely contain her joy. "Thanks Ino, I owe you."

* * *

The medic-nin creep around the underbrush; her feet glided over fallen leaves and avoided the dry twigs. She was totally silent. Her hand delicately moved aside some branches in a bush and her emerald eyes stared through the hold she made. She gasped in astonishment, before silently cursing herself. She should be more careful, but she couldn't help but think: What happened here?! 

Slowly Sakura took in the site before her. Trees were mangled in heaps scattered among the field. Long claw marks told her where the poor trees had been ripped to shreds. Roots pointed toward the heavens, like as if they had been pulled right out of the ground. Speaking of the ground, it was covered in craters and jagged rocks shot out of the earth. It looked just like a battle had taken place, but this particular training ground was restricted. No one should even be here, besides if there was a battle…the two must have left because there was no one-

"_Huh?"_ Sakura's keen eye caught site of a speck of orange peeking around a rock. _"Naruto!"_ She dashed forward, ignoring the small cuts that now adorned her arm. She spun around the rock and faced her unconscious comrade, his head hung low. _"He seems alright."_Her hands glowed green as she was about to heal some of the wounds he had, was a hand stopped her.

"**No." **She flinched in surprise. Naruto's voice was feral. **"Don't…touch…him…"**Sakura jumped back as Naruto began to stand up. His movements were shaky and she almost expected for him to stumble forward, but he didn't. **"You humans are so weak."**

That confirmed it. The Kyuubi.

Naruto raised his head to look Sakura in the eye. His red ones met hers in untamed glee. She blinked and he was in front of her. **"You must be Sakura. Ku ku."**Naruto's claws trailed down her neck sending shivers down her spine and tingles up her arms. His nails were cold to the touch. Sakura swallowed involuntarily. **"So vulnerable right now. I could kill you, so easily." **Naruto smiled, showing Sakura the mouth of fangs. **"I find female blood…the most…delicious."**He leaned towards her neck. Her eyes widened and her arms trembled. Her mind screamed out for her to move, but her legs wouldn't respond to her brain. She was paralyzed in fear.

Sakura watched in horror as Naruto kept getting closer, inches from her neck. His jaws widen, and Sakura felt his hot breath. Her eyes closed shut and she couldn't stop trembling. _"I can't let it end like this!"_She yelled at herself to move, but she stayed frozen to the ground. She heard a chuckle coming from Naruto, and a tooth touched her porcelain skin.

Suddenly, Naruto screamed. Sakura's eyes shot open and Naruto was on his knees. His hands held his head while he grunted in pain. This seemed to break Sakura's paralysis and she stepped back. **"Heh…your lucky Sakura-**_**chan.**_** Hehe-AAHH!!" **Naruto let out a strangled cry before going limp. Sakura rushed forward, barely catching Naruto before he got a face full of dirt. Slowly, Naruto's eyes opened, this time they were their natural blue.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh as she healed Naruto's wounds. "What happened?" She asked. Naruto just continued to stare at the sky and Sakura wondered if had heard her. But a whisper escaped his mouth, and Sakura almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled gently. "You haven't done anything."

"Ru**n**…Get**away** from he**re.**" Sakura watched as red chakra leaked from Naruto. He slowly stood up, the red fury of chakra ever increasing. "**RUN!"** Sakura looked at Naruto with frightened eyes. The chakra began forming a tail-like shape as it danced around the blonde ninja. The ground beneath her began to crack and crumble. She jumped back to give her some distance from the raging red chakra. "I'm sorry…"

"For what Naruto?!" She yelled, the chakra seemed to scream out, filling the air with a horrible sound. Sakura raised a hand to block her face from the flying debris.

"I'm going to **kill them**." Naruto's sharp claws began to return and his whiskers became more prominent again.

"WHO!" Sakura screamed; the noise was getting too loud. The red tails began to encase Naruto and suddenly the whole forest exploded. Sakura was sent flying backwards. Her head hit a tree and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, but not before she heard a voice ring out above all the noise.

"**Ku ku ku…EVERYONE!"**

* * *

Sorry for any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes. My friend who usually edits it is…on vacation. Opps.

I apologize for the long gap between updates. I thought I would have a lot of time during my winter break, but I end up going places and doing this and that…

Anyway…NEXT TIME!!!

What the heck is Naruto doing?! Has the Kyuubi finally taken over?! Tune in next time for the next addition of "Changes"!


	8. Chapter 7: Mounting Pressure

Umm…I'm so terribly sorry for the late update. I know you guys don't deserve to be kept waiting for so long. Looking back on previous chapters, I have to say that my writing has taken on a mind of its own at various points and at this time is quite "unstable" if you will. What I mean is…in this chapter, I'm kinda "experimenting" with my writing…yeah…So…putting away any other excuses I may have, I would like to dedicate this chapter to: **meh-cynda,Hiroshima Namikaze, Zetnnik, Leinad, Killer Eyes, MiKe2vIcIoUs, and Gravenimage, and anyone else who alerted me! **Love your reviews! Don't worry explanations of everything are on their ways!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Note: There are two new stories to join the Jinxblog family. Check 'em out!**

Onward with the story.

* * *

Arc 1

. : : .

_Mounting Pressure_

* * *

The fact that Naruto was outraged was a horrible understatement. He felt like he could take on his prisoner and beat the living daylights out of it, skin it alive, rip its evil heart out, fry it in front of the beast's eyes, and then eat it for all to see.

"You_onore_! This isn't what I agreed upon you _oni_fox!" Naruto hissed through the bar cages at said _oni_ fox. He couldn't believe that the Kyuubi would try and get away with such a large scheme as this. "YOU LIED TO ME!quot; The jinchuuriki growled in pure hatred.

"**Of course I did. I'm a fox, the very essence of cunning and slyness. But, don't worry too much gaki, I will kill someone. That village you call home… is mine!" **The Kyuubi laughed and more of its chakra began to pour through its slunk to his knees, sinking into the cold water that filled in inner conscience; he could only watch as the Kyuubi took over his body and headed to the village, utter destruction on the beast's mind.

* * *

_Screaming._

_Horrible screaming. A child. A women. No one was spared._

_Destruction._

_Horrible destruction. Debris littering the streets. Strong timber, ground to mere dust._

_Sakura picked her way through the streets. She could hardly tell what had been here. Whatever it was, it was now flattened._

_She felt a looming sense of doom as she walked through the remains of what had looked like a city. Something was coming, and nothing could stop it. Cries would choke the air and it would seem as if the very gates of hell have opened to engulf the world._

Sakura's eyes burst open and so did a few wounds. Pain racked the pink haired kunoichi's tattered body as she struggled to get up. Sakura wasted no time healing the wounds that made it difficult to move, and started to make her way towards Konoha, when a shiver went down her spine.

'_No…my dream…it was about Konoha?!_

'_Why…why am I so weak?…_

Naruto currently sat in his corner, trapped in his mindscape as the Kyuubi ravaged through Konoha's surrounding forest. The demon was already in 4-tailed from, opting to wreak havoc in its "natural shape". The blood red charka had hints of black to it as its burned the unlucky grass it touched. Its tails cut through tree trunks and created a clear path to follow. Truly a monster to behold.

'_What must I do to be able to protect everyone?'_

It was hurtfully depressing to the blonde. Four years since becoming a true shinobi with barely anything to show for it. He was the same stupid _dobe_ all those years ago. It seemed for every step forward, was two steps back. Jiraiya had been a great mentor, but Naruto felt as if he never quite got the full potential of training he could have had. If he'd been a little better at the basics, would he have gotten more out of those two and a half years? But the Toad Sannin was dead now, all his knowledge lost to the afterlife.

'_What must I do…'_

Sakura clung to a low branch to support herself. The demonic chakra was like poison in her legs, restricting her movements and making her unbearably sluggish. She had no time to waste if she wanted to reach Konoha before the Kyuubi did too much damage to her beloved home. Lives were on the line.

Gritting her teeth, the bubblegum-haired teen fought the pain and continued her long painful walk to Konoha.

The past years of solitude had taught her something. Amongst the loneliness, hardships and difficult situations, a life lesson she had learned.

How to put her foot down and deal with it.

Only when Konoha's wall rise over the horizon, did her heart start to quicken. No, it was not the gut feeling of destruction brewing, or maybe that some precious to her was suffering right now…

No…what made her heart pound and fingers tingle…was the fact that the destruction was already visible from this distance. Three miles away and she could see the great cement wall that circled Konoha…or the lack of one now. Yes, and entire section of the wall had been blown out, crumbling and crashing into other large cement blocks. By what? …Well I think she had an idea.

Suddenly, the pain in her legs and the weariness in her step vanished, replaced by a determined surge of adrenaline and fear. Her eyes never left the rising column of dust and her feet never seemed to touch the ground. Gliding over the grass, a thought pierced through her mind. _'That hole…it was made just a few moments before.'_

'_Naruto has a little bit of control.'_

It was true. The blonde ninja had managed to stall the beast a few times. His goal was to give Sakura some time to catch up or maybe somebody passing by would see him and stop him. If he could do that, then the Kyuubi's plan would inevitable be foiled. By pure force and will, he had been able to take control for minutes at a time, but each time had caused the demon to become more angry and persistent to taste fresh air again. It was hard. No, beyond hard. Harder than learning the Rasengan. Harder than fighting Sasuke.

At times, his will would crack, aching just to give in. But then, the faces of his friends would pop up in his mind, and give him the strength to hang on just a bit longer. Just a bit longer…might make all the difference.

Unfortunately, Naruto fell unconscious as Konoha came into view.

* * *

The village Legendary Loser could be found at her favorite slot machine. Of course she hadn't won anything in the past hour, and was getting irritated at the contraption, but there was always something captivating about betting. Yes, the odds were always staked against you, but the thought of actually winning, despite the outrageous odds was so… addicting. Yes, addicting was the perfect word.

But of course, Tsunade had no luck whatsoever, and was currently on her last coin. Slipping the precious coin into the slot, after giving it a lucky kiss, Tsunade watched the spinning images…

Seven…

SEVEN…

Tsunade bite her lip as the last image rolled to a stop…

…a frog. How mocking.

The Hokage sighed and exited the gambling building to face the ever-mounting paperwork that would meet her when she returned to her office. It was cursed never-ending cycle. But it did keep her occupied, until she got insanely bored and called it quits, much to Shizune's disapproval.

What she needed was something different. Something out of the mundane routine. Something new and interesting. Like a trip to the Academy to check out the fledging genins, or a relaxing trip to the bathhouses. She would have to watch out for Jiraiya of course. That perv was always lurking around somewh-

Wait.

No he won't. The bathhouses would be Jiraiya free from now on…

Tsunade abruptly stopped, turned heel, and headed in the complete opposite direction of the bathhouses. Anger, and sadness threatening to increase her already foul mood. Her fists clenched at the memory of her lost friend.

Yes. It was decided, the Slug Princess needed something to distract her.

And one was on its way.

* * *

The first person to see the fiery form of the Kyuubi was actually the youthful Lee. He had been training in his "special" grove of trees, concentrating on his daily 500 push-ups, when the sound of crunching trees reached his ears. Oddly, Rock Lee was very familiar with trees…and their sounds. He had pulled up tree roots by force, punched through their trunks with his bare hands, and memorized the sound they make when he kicks them with a roundhouse.

But this was _his_** secluded** training ground, and the only three people who knew its location couldn't possibly make so many trees moan and groan…except for maybe…

"Gai-sensei?" He called. And when he was greeted with the beastly form of the Kyuubi… he took three seconds to process the situation…once second to blink…and two seconds to sprint back to Konoha, the Kyuubi following his lead like a faithful dog.

If it had been anyone else to see the Kyuubi first, things would have turned out so differently. Rock Lee was in fact, one of the fastest shinobi in the entire village. Discipled only in the sacred arts of Taijutsu, he could race from the open gates of Konoha to the Hokage Tower in fifteen seconds flat. But none of that is relevant to the fact that the first person he ran into (literally) was none other than Tsunade herself. She could finally see the tower when a blob of green spandex collided into her like a speeding car. She landed with an ungraceful "oomph".

Rock Lee, after realizing whom he crashed into, rushed over to help the Hokage up with a sheepish smile. A sudden recognition dawned on him.

"Hokage-sama! Do you know of a 'red fox with 4 tails'? Rock Lee watched curiously as Tsunade's eyes widened before hardening.

"Lee," she said with commanded authority, "Find Kakashi. Check by the Academy, that's where I sent him this morning. And which way did you come from?"

She looked in the direction he pointed to, unflinching as Lee dashed away.

'_This was not the distraction I was hoping for…'_ Snapping to attention, the Hokage disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was certainly excited. The great wall of Konoha was now only mere meters ahead. Inside held delicious humans to be feasted upon. Their bones grounded and crunched until no more was left. Blood, would be spilled today, and if the Kyuubi had its way…there would be lots of it.

With that mindscape, a chakra hand flew out and ripped though the cement wall like paper. Boulders crumbled and feel down, meeting the ground with earsplitting roars. The fox smiled a feral grin, as it surveyed its destruction. A nice portion had been destroyed. From the top to the bottom, the Kyuubi had carved out the wall and easily stepped through with _plenty_ of room to spare.

Let the destruction of Konoha begin.


	9. Chapter 8: Crumbling

This chapter is dedicated to the Naruto characters who have fallen.

AN: Unbeta-edited (barely edited by myself for that matter :P sorry folks but i thought i prolonged this long enough but i'll go back and really edit it for grammar and spelling mistakes soon)

* * *

Arc 1

. : : .

_Crumbling_

* * *

Kakashi had noticed that his feet had carried him here the last few weeks. Even when Tsunade hadn't assigned him here on off mission days, there was something nostalgic about this place. He was no longer a teacher anymore; stripped of the title after Sakura and Naruto both became Chunin (they partnered up for occasional missions) and after Sasuke…well…

Maybe he found sanctuary here. Amongst the young ninjas, still growing, still learning, still able to steer them away from mistakes. Maybe he liked being here. Maybe as he saw them running past, he wanted to grab them and give them advice. 'Don't let go of your dreams.' 'Always watch your back.' 'Justus are only as strong as your control.'… 'Don't make the same mistakes I did…'

The gray-haired man sighed and opened his orange book.

He had his chance.

Who knew he would mess it up this bad?

He had his chance to change the lives of three fledging ninjas, to steer them away of bad choices, and to nurture them with patience and hard work. To slowly mold them into the cream of the crop and the best of the best. To produce the best working team Konoha has ever seen, the strongest and the one generations to come would talk about.

And maybe…just maybe…he could spare them unnecessary suffering along the way.

"Kakashi-san!" A yelling Lee brought the man out of his gentle musing, as he slipped his naughty book into his pocket discreetly. He couldn't bring himself to read a word of it anyway…

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to fetch you immediately!"

"Why?" He simply asked.

"Well there was this HUGE fox with four tails that came running out of the forest," Lee was oblivious to Kakashi's widening eye, "it was blood red and unlike anything I've ever seen, so I decided to go tell Tsunade-sama about my discovery, but I ran into her on my way to the Hokage tower, which is good I guess because it saved me the trip, but –" A hand abruptly covered Lee's mouth as his questioning eyes darted to Kakashi's.

"Go find Yamato. A headband like the Second's. Dango Shop on Main Street. Which way?"

Lee pointed in the general direction of the Kyuubi's onslaught of trees, and blinked when Kakashi was no longer standing in front of him. The taijutsu ninja shrugged his shoulders before running off to find this so called Yamato that resided in the Dango Shop on Main Street.

The first of many goose chases he would be sent on.

* * *

"Shizune!"

The woman had little warning as the door burst open and flung off its hinges to land in front of a terrified Shizune. The medic-nin whirled around and had the look of a deer caught in headlights slapped onto her face.

"Ts-Tsunade-sa-sama!" She sputtered out as she stumbled to her feet.

"Gather all the shinobi in the village to the east wing! And do it quickly!" The blonde Hokage then preceded to try and slam the door shut only to realize it lay at Shizune's feet. She spared it a second glance before storming down the hallway…uttering something about cheap doors and brute strength.

The black haired woman let out relived sigh and sunk back into the chair she was previously sitting in.

"I'm getting too old for this," she groaned out.

* * *

Kakashi was blazing over rooftops when he noticed a bulge of wood grow out of the rooftops.

"Yamoto," he said speeding by it. In a second he was joined by the ANBU dressed in a Jounin outfit.

"I've sent word to my subordinates in the ANBU who in turn have reported to the higher-ups. Word will spread quickly. Any damage assessment yet?"

"Unfortunately not. Even information on the amount of time the Kyuubi has infiltrated the village is unknown at the moment." Both stayed silent for a while; letting the information sink and formulating plans on the correct course of action. A harsh laugh from Yamato turned the Jounin's attention toward the wood user.

"This couldn't have been a more perfect time for the Kyuubi to make his move. Word of Jiraiya's death only reaching us days ago, Tsunade's immediate dispatch of shinobi to show the other Elemental Countries that the loss did not effect us…sheesh it couldn't have been any more ideal…"

A grim "Hai…" was the end of the conversation as the two veteran soldiers made their way to meet the King of Demons himself.

* * *

The Kyuubi smiled.

He hadn't had this much fun the first shinobi war. This time there wasn't a stupid Uchiha to control his actions and power.

No…this time…there would **be** no control. No restraint. No mercy. And certainly nothing left untouched.

The Kyuubi laughed inside his cage as the water lapped at the unconscious form of Uzumaki Naruto.

'Payback for this forsaken village who dare thinks it can contain me. Last time I never made it the village gates…but this time…I'm already here.'

* * *

The first thing that sent trickles of dread down Kakashi's spine was the screaming.

Ugh…it was so awful.

Horrid screaming filled the crisp air as birds scattered off trees near seconds before they were ripped from the ground. Kakashi pushed chakra to his legs as smoke began to rise, determination intensifying as the urgency increased tenfold.

'_Naruto…what are you doing?'_

* * *

A red-chakra claw dashed out and mauled its way through concrete and wood like it was flimsy piece of rice paper. It continued its warpath only to detour occasionally to take a swipe at a lagging villager. It was like a cat playing with a helpless mouse, only on a larger scale and way more cruelty.

A man cried out as the scissor sharp chakra bore through his back and out through his chest. The claw retracted as quickly as it entered only to find another victim a split-second later. The claw increased in size as it took out five victims at once…one on each finger.

The Kyuubi mewled in pleasure as crimson blood poured to the ground in rivets, and tossed aside his drained toys; watching as they hit buildings with sickening crunches and flop to the earth completely lifeless.

His tails stretched out to about the size of football fields and with a quick jerk of the body, whole sections of buildings were ripped in half.

* * *

Maka Sumini found herself being harshly pushed through a horde of people running for their life.

She had been gardening her small patch of plants in front of her small abode when a loud crashing sound had awakened her from a gardening daze. Minutes later, the buildings across from her small house exploded in a frenzy of flying pieces of concrete, some landing on her small tomato plants (completely crushing them and all the hours Sumini had spent growing them) and others digging themselves into her house.

The woman stood there for a few seconds processing what in the world had actually just happened, before coming up with a decision.

And she did what most people would do in this situation.

She screamed, ran, and panicked.

Dashing in her house, she paused as she saw the giant piece of concrete in her living room. It had destroyed the couch and smashed against the wall, causing the various pictures of her and her husband to fall to the ground in shattered glass.

Sumini's heart lurched at the site, as her hand found its way the wedding band and slowly caressed it. Here was where she and her husband were supposed to start a family. This very spot was where their first daughter would learn to walk, and crushed under the boulder or rock, the couch was where her little daughter would hold her baby brother; a smile upon her face in awe.

But this…this…whatever this was that caused this destruction…had ruined her future! A tear tickled her eye as her mind wandered to her husband, and more importantly, his whereabouts.

But fate would not let her ponder for too long as another explosion rocked her small house. The ground rumbled and pieces of the ceiling surrounding the gigantic hole in her house. Her mind went blank as one resounding word echoed through her head.

_Survive._

Survive whatever unearthly demon was causing this.

Run.

And she ran.

Not bothering to close her door, Sumini ran outside and was greeted with the most unbelievable sight. The buildings and house that used to be right across from her house and been completely obliterated. Furniture and other humanly items lay scattered on the ground in mangled heaps along with ruble. Groups of people rushed past. Some took a second to yell at her to "move", "run away", "get out of here", but none of it reached her, as she stood there, glued to the ground.

Only until someone bumped into her did her muscles begin to respond to her brain. The first step was shaky and uncoordinated, and almost landed her a face-plant with the cement, but she caught herself at the last second.

It was almost dreamlike. Screaming people passing her slow jog. It was all too real…and yet…not real enough. Tears fell as she pleaded with herself to wake up.

Please…don't let this be real…

And explosion and a blur of a red barely registered as Sumini ran with the crowd. Tears falling…as the red blur shot out and stab through a young boy diagonal to her.

…_Please…I have a future…_

Sobs choked her breathing as the feeling left her legs. She stumbled more frequently now, running wildly and following the mass to a destination unknown. Her vision only focused on one thing now…the back of the head of the person running infront of her.

…_Please…I have a family…a loving husband…_

A piercing cry rang out somewhere to her right. Her eyes began to clog up with tears and caught site of a deadly red blur. A black haired woman screamed as the red blur tore through her skin. Sumini barely felt the splash of blood against her pale skin and into her orange hair.

…_Please…just let me wake up…_

This time, the red blur grabbed her and squeezed the air out of her lungs. Sumini was lifted off the ground as the constrictor continued to wring the oxygen out of her system.

The Kyuubi grinned as he pulled his arm back, bringing the strange orange haired woman toward him.

He watched with delighted eyes as the woman flailed desperately to break free off his grasp. And gained even more entertainment when she caught sight of the beast and screaming ensued.

Maka Sumini had never seen a more frightening sight in her life. A huge monster with four furious tails whirling around it clutched her in its grasp. She yelped as it brought her to its face and let out an ear-splitting roar. She cried out, no doubt her eardrums had been busted. She didn't have much time before she was slammed hard against the ground. Skull meet cement in an explosion of pain and lights that filled her vision.

…_wake up…_

She looked at a pair glowing white eyes and trembled, unable to even move to defend herself.

The demon fox could hardly contain himself with glee; this was the perfect specimen to crush the last remainder of his precious keeper's will. And as he retreated into his mind, a wicked laugh broke free…and more followed when he found his keeper rendered unconscious floating on the water's delicate surface.

'**Oh, Naruto…Naruto-**_**kun**_**…please wake up. I've got such a wonderful surprise**_**.'**_ The Kyuubi rumbled his cage as blue eyes slowly began to blink.

'**Look at her.**_**'**_ Naruto slowly sat up and was instantly engulfed in red chakra. A second later he was seeing through the Kyuubi's eyes. **'Look.' **A pang of pain filled Naruto's stomach. **'You are a monster. A monster in everyone's eyes.'**

"No…"

'**Yes Naruto. Yes you are. A monster that destroys everything.'**

"No…..NO! I'm not a monster! I don't kill anyone! You are! YOU are the monster!" Tears rolled down tan skin…

'In their eyes, you ARE me. You are the Kyuubi! The King of Demons! You are the enemy!'

"NO!" Naruto clutched at the iron bars, his head hanging through, as he saw through the Kyuubi's eyes as the woman was slowly crushed to death.

That look…

That look of utter terror, and fear…and underlying hatred.

'**They hate you Naruto. To them you are a threat. To them you are a monster. Can't you see? Earning their respect is pointless. Why do you sit and endure their ignorance? Punish them! Let them SUFFER!' **The Kyuubi's roar shook the bars. **'Pour out your anger on them! Show them how much of a monster you can really be!'**

Tan hands gripped steel bars. **'This is your revenge!' **The demon laughed as Naruto stood up and chakra began to pour from his body. **'Yes…let me help you carry out your revenge!' **But the fox failed to notice the blue eyes that stared back.

"No."

The demonic laughter was cut short. "I will not bend to your will." The Kyuubi hissed.

'**You are weak! Either way, I will destroy this village! With or without your help!'**

"No Kyuubi. You can do _nothing_ without my help! You will _not_ destroy my village!" Naruto stared at the Kyuubi with unwavering, determined eyes.

'**Try and stop me boy.'**

"I WILL!"

Blue and red chakra collided.

* * *

"Can't you seal up the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked.

"I could if it would just stay _still_," responded a frustrated Yamato. The two jounin were positioned on the highest roof they could find in the surrounding area and were currently watching the beast's rampage through their streets. Kakashi sighed. "There's virtually nothing we can do."

A split second later, the two men were joined by Yamato's old ANBU squad. "We can always go on the offense," said a female brunette ANBU who was donned a cat mask. Kakashi instantly gave her a one-eye death glare. Yamato sent the gray haired man a sympathetic look and replied, "Negative. We cannot harm him."

"And why not Yamato-dono?" This time, it was the bear ANBU who spoke in a genuinely curious voice.

"Because not only is the Kyuubi's host a Konoha ninja," Kakashi paused to give the brunette a fierce look, who in turn shifted uncomfortably, before continuing, "but he is also a former student of mine."

"Indeed, we cannot risk causing any damage to Naruto. The Kyuubi's chakra hurts him already and launching a full-blown assault will only result in more pain for him to endure once he regains conscious." Yamato added.

"The host is unconscious?"

"Unfortunately…yes." Yamato said as he watched Kakashi turn his attention once again to the flaring red chakra. "As Kakashi stated before, there's practically nothing we can do. In order to seal the Kyuubi with my technique it either needs to be still or close by, but with it running through buildings and people…it's an improbable approach."

"So we just sit here?" The brunette had recovered from Kakashi's gaze. "While our village gets destroyed by this monster?!"

"He's no monster." The gray haired man's voice was so calm it startled his company. "He's our savior. Right now he's fighting the Kyuubi head on." Kakashi turned around to face the brunette. "Something you or I could never do. And that itself should be enough for you to have a little faith in him. All anyone can do right now is have faith."

The group stood in silence now, watching the demon with hawk eyes, and slowly but surely, the Kyuubi's movements become choppy, like a broken machine, before halting all together.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. _'Fight it, Naruto. You're our only hope.'_

* * *

Naruto was in pure agony. If he thought the after-burns of using the Kyuubi's chakra was excruciating, being conscious to actually feel the burning, engulfed in it no less, was ten times worse. He let out an anguished yell.

'Give up boy. You cannot win against me.'

"Never!" The blonde bite his lip and redoubled his efforts, pushing hard against the red chakra with his own, yet even the number one knucklehead ninja knew the chances of winning this fight were slim, if they even existed. _'I can't hold this up for much longer.'_ His muscles ached and begged for mercy. Naruto had never before realized how much pain from exhaustion the Kyuubi had spared him from in the past. With the Kyuubi's help, his stamina would surely decrease faster.

When Naruto's knees finally gave way, all hopes the blonde still clung to vanished. _'No…'_ And as the fox's chakra pushed him ever closer to the ground, a single tear fell into the watery floor. _'I've…failed…'_ The blue chakra ebbed and truncated as it slowly fell into subordination to the red chakra. _'Everyone…I'm so sorry…' _Another tear fell…accompanied by a second.

But a surprising thing happened. The water wherever the tears fell began to glow a brilliant white and ripple out. Soon, the entire floor was glowing white. The Kyuubi stopped its onslaught to stare at the strange glowing light, but when the white began to flow past the bars it pulled all its chakra back and retreated into its cage, hissing all the way. In a last ditch effort, the Kyuubi channeled all his chakra into Naruto's body and regained control of the mini-Kyuubi. With a powerful roar, the beast doubled in size, sprinted forward, and tore through and entire sector of Konoha.

* * *

"Are we still going to sit here!?" yelled the cat ANBU. Yamato gave Kakashi an inquiring look, and the gray haired man sighed in response.

"Let's go." The group blurred from sight.

* * *

The Kyuubi had trouble fully controlling the mini-Kyuubi puppet. For one, the strange glowing water gave him an unsettling feeling, as if a familiar person or presence haunted him. And as the light emitted from the strange water increase, the more his chakra seemed to be suppressed, and that, was a scary thought to the Kyuubi. His very essence was just an incredible almost infinite amount of chakra and anything or anyone with the ability to suppress that was really, really powerful.

As the puppet soared through a four-story building, a torrent of water greeted it's right sided. The column of water pushed the fox all the way to the giant wall surrounding where it smashed the fox into the hard stone before retreating back to its user. The mini fox had barely sunken to the ground before two roaring balls of fire sparkling with lightning bolts swallowed the fox whole. The puppet growled before releasing a pulse of fiery chakra, dispelling the two jutsus. Kakashi and Yamato's group braced for impact from the radiating red chakra. Even though the two veterans had trained Naruto on several occasions, the sheer killing intent laced in the chakra sent their stomachs churning. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw a second group of ANBUs sprint straight for the Kyuubi katanas raised and swirling in their elemental jutsus. He barely had time to raise his hand and squeeze out a short "NO!" before a vicious claw impaled all of them through the chest. Contact with the Kyuubi chakra burned their skin and innards and in a few seconds the fox had himself a couple of nice, well-done, human shish kabobs.

"Don't get too close! And for god's sake don't let it grab you!" Yamato's orders where barely heard above the awful screeching and tearing of the cement beneath the Kyuubi's paws.

'_Naruto!'_

* * *

All was eerily silent inside Naruto's conscience. The glowing water now covered the entire floor and lapped languidly at Naruto's unmoving body. Slowly, the blonde opened his cerulean eyes and summoned enough energy to flip himself over onto his hands and knees. This is when he noticed the glowing water. Tentively, he swished the water around with one hand and watched as it seemed to glow brighter. Suddenly, all the shinning water began to collect in a circle a few feet in front of Naruto. The white water started taking shape, first in slow lurches toward the ceiling, but now faster, forming long appendages that branched out from the main body of vertical glowing water. At last, before Naruto stood a brilliant outline of a human. Though it lacked any definite features, it was definitely human. The ghostly figure rotated slowly toward the iron bars and glided forward to stand just a few inches from the cage. The Kyuubi roared and lunged forward, it's claws ripping through the white figure, but it could cause no damage.

'**What sorcery is this!?'** He howled. The watery figure raised a gleaming hand in response and touched the Kyuubi's nail gently. Naruto's eyes widened a split second before an invisible force hurtled the king of demons into the back of his cell; the impact was deafening and Naruto cupped his ears as he listened to what sounded like two mountains colliding. The nine-tailed fox let loose a strangled yowl before becoming still.

The radiant figure now turned around to face Naruto and glided forward just like before. When it raised an eerie hand, Naruto couldn't help but shut his eyes in fear. Surely he would end up like the Kyuubi though maybe not in one piece. But when the shimmering hand touched his blonde head, it was not pain he felt, but power. Surging, pulsating, swelling, and roaring through him. He felt strength beyond even the Kyuubi and power beyond the Sanins. He felt his aches and pains vanish in an instant and his muscles were renewed with blistering energy. With this power nothing could hinder him. This was…was…amazing.

The figure moved its hand back and cut off the contact between them. Naruto collapsed forward onto his hands again, drained and seemingly empty; all the power he just experienced was gone. The blonde gasped for breath and his wobbly hands could barely support his own weight. He felt…weak. Straining his neck up towards the blank face of the lustrous person he looked for an answer. The white face only stared back before exploding in a bomb of light and white fire. Naruto was blinded by the illumination but amidst this blindness, he saw a swirling mass of yellow and blue.

When the Uzumaki opened his eyes again, the figure was gone, leaving him all alone in his consciousness with a silent, unmoving Kyuubi, but a word lingered on his lips. He didn't know why, but the strange encounter made him think of just one thing:

'_Yondaime…_


End file.
